From Tragedy
by Riley Bernard
Summary: Emily's sister and family are killed save for her youngest niece. The team works tirelessly to solve the case and all be there to support Emily while she is left to care for her niece. Character driven case fic. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello out there in Criminal Minds fanfiction world. This is my first attempt at a non-fluffy criminal minds story AND my first story centered around Emily. A special thanks to LoveHGSS for so excellently Betaing the work._

"**A tragic situation exists precisely when virtue does not triumph but when it is still felt that man is nobler than the forces which destroy him." – George Orwell**

The phone on Emily's desk was ringing. She grabbed it with one hand and pinched it between her ear and her shoulder. "Prentiss," she said, her attention still on the file in front of her.

"Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes"

"Ms. Prentiss, my name is Jorge Belem, I'm a detective in the Hartford police department."

If Emily had been giving the phone call her full attention, she wouldn't have found it odd that a police detective had called her at the FBI but that he referred to her as _Ms_. Her distraction prevented her from catching his phrasing. "What can I do for you, Detective?" Emily asked.

"Ms. Prentiss, you have a sister, Caroline Prentiss, who lives here in Hartford?"

"I – yes," she said, suddenly giving the phone call her full attention. Forgetting the half completed file, Emily felt a wave of dread wash over her.

"Ms. Prentiss I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, but your sister's body, along with the bodies of her children, were found in their home this afternoon." The words hit Emily so hard she felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She couldn't breathe. This could not be real. "Ms. Prentiss?"

"All of them?" Emily choked.

"Sorry?"

"You found Caroline and all of the girls?"

"No ma'am, two of the girls. The bodies were discovered by the third daughter."

"Who?" Emily breathed.

"The youngest, Cordelia."

"Oh god, Cory" Emily said as she fought back the bile in her throat.

"You're the only person I've been able to reach Ms. Prentiss. Your sister's ex-husband and your parents…"

"They're abroad. And I don't know where Brady is… How, what happened?" Emily asked after a slight pause.

"It looks like a burglary gone wrong. They came home and surprised him. All three were stabbed."

"Oh god." Emily let out a small cry causing Morgan, Reid and JJ to look up from their desks, alarmed. "I'll be there as soon as I can" Emily said, hanging up, not caring if the detective had more to say. She wanted to get to Connecticut as fast as humanly possible. As she rose from her desk she felt like she was in a trance.

"Emily?" Morgan asked. She said nothing, not trusting her voice, and made her way up to Hotch's office. She knocked and waited.

"Come in,"

She slowly opened the door and shut it behind her, finding that Rossi was also inside.

"Emily what's wrong?" Rossi asked, alarmed after seeing her face. He stood quickly and pulled out a chair for her. "Sit."

Emily did as she was told. She looked up at Hotch. "I need to go to Hartford for a while" she said flatly.

"Emily, what happened?" Hotch asked, his voice strong but gentle at the same time.

"My sister… two of my nieces… they think it was a robbery gone wrong…" Emily trailed off and both Hotch and Rossi understood.

"Emily I'm so sorry. Take all the time you need."

Emily nodded and left the room. As the door shut behind her Rossi said, "Burglary gone wrong with three bodies?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking, it doesn't make sense…" Hotch paused. "Get JJ." Rossi opened the door and called for JJ. On her way up, JJ passed the despondent Emily on the stairs.

Entering Hotch's office, she said, "What's wrong with Emily?"

"Her sister and nieces were found killed in their home this afternoon."

"Oh my god." JJ brought a hand to her face. "What can we do?"

"Who do you know in Hartford?" Hotch asked. The nice thing about having JJ as the newest profiler on the team was that she still possessed her old skill set. She had more connections than the rest of the team combined; however, Hotch did know that Hartford, Connecticut was a tall order.

"Hartford…" JJ bit her lip. "I can make some calls to New York. I'll find something."

"Can you make this a BAU case?" Hotch asked. "I know that's not your job anymore and I know this might just be a robbery gone wrong - "

"No, of course," JJ said, "I can make it a BAU case." Hotch truly believed that she could. While bureaucracy existed mainly to infuriate people, JJ made bureaucracy her bitch.

"Good, Emily's going to want to be there ASAP. I'll make the jet available. The two of you go with her to grease the wheels and when you've gotten us invited in we'll come and join you."

They both nodded. Rossi's smile perked up slightly, knowing exactly why Hotch was sending himself and JJ. JJ with her connections and ability to prevent any cop from denying her what she wanted coupled with the famous crime solver David Rossi would be enough shock and awe to get them through the door. Hotch opened his door again and he saw that Emily was leaving.

"Emily," he called after her and jogged down the catwalk to meet her at the elevator.

"Take the jet," he said, catching up to her.

"I can't, Hotch, this is a personal trip."

"I'm sending JJ and Dave with you. They can get us invited in."

"Hotch, we can't do that."

"Tell that to JJ, when she wants a case I've never seen a detective able to turn her down," Hotch said in a gentle attempt at humour.

"You don't have to do this."

"As far as I'm concerned, this is an attack on one of our own and I want the best working this case. We are the best."

"Thank you," Emily replied and she felt her emotions swimming to the surface again. She felt overcome with grief and gratitude at the same time. She pushed them down again though, determined not to make a scene in the middle of the FBI. JJ and Rossi were making their way towards them, JJ was on her phone speaking rapidly.

"Once they make it official the rest of us will come and join you," Hotch said gently. Emily nodded. The three of them boarded the elevator, go bags in hand.

"**One day can change your life. One day can ruin your life. All life is, is three of four big days that change everything." – Beverly Donofrio**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to everyone who showed interest in the first chapter. I hope you all find this next instalment just as enjoyable. And thanks again to LoveHGSS for betaing this and making it much more readable _

"**If you have a sister and she dies, do you stop saying you have one? Or are you always a sister, even when the other half of the equation is gone?" – Jodi Picoult**

As they boarded the plane, JJ gently asked, "Em, the detective in charge of the case – do you remember his name?"

Emily shook her head. "Something with a B or a D. I don't know."

"Was it Jorge Belem?"

"Yeah, actually, I think that's it."

"Great, my detective friend in New York knows him. She'll give him a call for us. This should be easy." Emily nodded, taking a seat. JJ sat in the chair beside her, while Rossi sat across from them.

After a few moments of silence Rossi spoke. "Older or younger sister?"

"Older," Emily said softly, "five years, she, she loved that. Being the big sister. She was always looking out for me." She shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense. Why were they home?"

"What?" JJ asked softly.

"Addie and Lou. They both go to Yale. They should have been at school…" Emily rubbed her face. "God, Cory."

"Who's Cory?" Rossi asked.

"Caroline's youngest. She still lives at home. She found them." JJ looked at Rossi, surprised.

"Em, you didn't tell us that there were any survivors," Rossi said gently.

"She's not a survivor. She wasn't home. She's just a 15 year old kid who came home and found her whole family murdered," Emily snapped. She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, don't be," Rossi replied.

The rest of the flight passed with Emily staring out of the window and JJ on her phone. She delegated to Rossi here and there, getting him to secure them hotel rooms, a rental car and to place a few phone calls to Hotch. Rossi chuckled to himself as he did as he was told. He knew what the chain of command for the BAU looked like on paper: Hotch – Rossi – Morgan – Reid – Emily – JJ – Garcia, ranked in order of seniority and position. But in reality he knew it looked something more like: JJ – Hotch – Garcia – Rossi – Emily/Morgan – Reid, and he was fine with that.

On landing, Rossi drove while Emily directed him to her sister's house. As they continued the homes grew larger and grander until JJ asked, "What did your sister do Em?"

"She worked for an insurance company. Head of their international division. This is it, on the right." She pointed, but her last direction had been unnecessary. Rossi could see the police cruisers in the driveway and people coming in and out of the home. He parked the car and several cops came over to find out who the new comers were. JJ and Rossi flashed their credentials and asked for Detective Belem. Shortly, a tall man with dark features greeted them and Rossi placed his accent as Portuguese.

"Which one of you is Agent Jareau?" he asked.

"That would be me," JJ replied.

"I was just speaking to Detective Bennet. She said that you were on your way and it was best to just give you what you want. And please, I'd love your team's help, this is honestly the worst thing I've seen since I joined the force and I'll take any help I can get to catch this animal. But I've got to ask, where does your interest come from? You guys get requests from all over the country. I don't even call and you're offering assistance?"

"Detective this is Agent Emily Prentiss, member of the Behavioural Analysis Unit and sister of the deceased," JJ said indicating to Emily.

"Ms. Prentiss," Detective Belem said, surprised, not realizing whose company he was in.

"Where's my niece?" she asked.

"She's inside. Kutchski," he called, waving over a uniformed cop, "take Agent Prentiss to see her niece."

"She's still in the house?" Emily asked, an edge of anger in her voice, knowing that it had been hours since the bodies had been discovered.

"She won't leave. Trust me, we've been trying." At this, Emily hurried away with the officer. "So," Belem said, turning back to JJ and Rossi, "this is personal for you guys. I know I said I'd like your help, but if this being personal makes you more trouble than you're worth…"

"I understand your concern, Detective," JJ said. "But put yourself in our position. If someone on your team's family was killed, not only would you want to help, but you would be extra motivated. So trust me, we'll be the most useful tool you've ever had."

"I see why Nora told me not to argue with you. Okay, let me catch you up." He led them through the front door into a massive front foyer. "The bodies were found in here." He led them off to the right and into a family room. "Oldest daughter was found here." He pointed behind the couch. "Louisa, stabbed 11 times." He moved to the left. "Adelaide was found here." He pointed to the base of an end table. "Stabbed 14 times, and Caroline was here by the window." He pointed again. "Stabbed 19 times."

"That's a lot of overkill." JJ said.

"Yeah, we're definitely looking for at least 3 men." Rossi mused.

"What makes you say that?" Detective Belem asked.

"44 stab wounds total. That would be extremely exhausting. 1 man would have run out of steam. Plus, stabbing someone that many times takes time. There are no ligature marks on the bodies, no indication that they were restrained in any way, so if I'm stabbing the mom 19 times, what's stopping the girls from running away? The attacks would have to have happened simultaneously."

The detective nodded. "Okay, I can understand that."

"Agent Prentiss said that you thought it was a burglary gone wrong. What makes you think that?" Rossi asked.

"There are several items missing from the office, dining room and front hall, computers, some silver dishes and all 3 of the victims' purses. Also," Belem said, leading them from the room, "I'll show you." He led them down the hallway past a large office and a spacious kitchen, upstairs to the master bedroom. There they found a large trunk at the end of the bed. A lock had been cut off of it with bold cutters and contents were strewn around the room. "Plus," Belem added after showing the profilers the scene, "the murder weapons appear to be knives from the kitchen, there were 3 missing from the set. If they'd come here with the intention of killing them, wouldn't they have brought their own weapon?"

"True, but I think there's more going on here," JJ said and Belem turned to her, ready for another display of skill. "For starters," she continued, "this is a huge house and the only place of disturbance beyond the front 3 rooms on the ground floor is one trunk. They headed straight here and they brought the bolt cutters with them, so that says they weren't just thieves but they were looking for something specific. Everything they did take was from the very front of the house so it was likely taken as an afterthought, as they were leaving. This was the real target; this is where they went first. Also, they took the knives from the kitchen and killed them in the family room. If they'd just been surprised, they would have grabbed the closest weapon available, but they took the time to go from the kitchen to the family room even though there's a window over the sink that they could have climbed out of. That says that even if murder wasn't their objective when they showed up here, it became a priority at some point. This suggests a personal connection of some kind, probably an angry one given the amount of overkill."

Belem nodded. "You are going to be useful. When can the rest of your team get here?"

"They'll be here tonight." Rossi replied.

"Great, I'd also like to speak to your agent. If you think there was a personal connection she might know something. I tried to question the daughter but she was pretty much inconsolable. Didn't get anything from her."

"Can you blame her?" JJ asked dryly.

"God no. It was killing me that she was all alone until your agent got here. I've left messages, but we still can't find her father."

Rossi shook his head. "It'd be good if we could try talking to Cory now. She might be more willing to talk now that Emily's with her."

"This way," Belem said and led them from the room.

"**The mystery of love is greater than the mystery of death" – Oscar Wilde**


	3. Chapter 3

_So here comes the character development This story has chapters that focus mainly on characters, and some that focus mainly on the case, but I've tried to include a little of both aspects in every chapter. I hope you enjoy!_

"**Weeping is not the same thing as crying. It takes your whole body to weep and when it's over you feel like you don't have any bones left to hold you up." – Sarah Ockler**

Officer Kutchski led Emily upstairs but it was unnecessary. Emily knew the way. Outside of Cory's bedroom, Emily thanked the officer in a dismissive way that indicated she wanted to be left alone with her niece. The officer obliged as Emily opened the door, closing it behind her. Cory was lying on her back, on her bed, staring at the ceiling. One arm rested on her stomach, the other was lying above her head. Her knees and feet were together and her legs were bent to the side. She didn't move when Emily entered.

As Emily neared the bed, she could see that Cory was covered in dry blood. It was on her face, neck, hands, arms, chest and legs. Officer Kutchski had informed Emily that they had found Cory hugging her mother's body when they'd arrived. After convincing her to leave the bodies when the coroner showed up, they had taken her upstairs to retrieve a change of clothes before they took her to the station to get cleaned up. But once in her room Cory had refused to leave. Looking at her, Emily could see that the only place any blood had been washed off was at the two tear tracks clearly visible on her cheeks.

Emily sat next to her niece on the bed. She leaned herself against the headboard and stretched out her legs so that they ran the length of Cory's body, her hips level with the top of Cory's head. Still without speaking Emily reached down and began playing with Cory's hair. At Emily's touch, Cory closed her eyes. After a moment, she rolled on her side, hiding her face against the outside of Emily's thigh. Emily continued to stroke her hair. After another moment, Emily felt Cory's shoulders heave. And again. As Cory began to cry Emily put her other hand on Cory's back and began rubbing soothing circles. Cory cried harder and pushed herself into a seated position. She crawled up Emily's body and rested her head against Emily's chest. Emily situated her between her legs and wrapped both arms around her, effectively enveloping her from the outside world. Emily began crying too and her tears fell on top of Cory's head, into her hair. She rocked them both gently. Emily didn't know how long they stayed like that, but it was a while before she heard JJ's knock at the door. Emily didn't answer. She knew they'd come in regardless.

When JJ opened the door to Cory's room the sight before her broke her heart. A young girl with Emily's dark hair and fair skin was seated on the bed. Her legs were folded under her and her arms guarded her chest. She was covered in blood and sitting, enveloped by Emily's arms and legs. Her head rested on Emily's chest. JJ could see that Emily had been crying as well, finally giving in to the tears that JJ had watched her fighting on the jet. JJ and Rossi came to sit on the edge of the bed. When they sat, Cory opened her eyes to look at them but made no move to extract herself from Emily's embrace. JJ was surprised when Cory's eyes opened. She had been expecting Emily's dark eyes, but the eyes that met her were far more like her own than Emily's. They were so blue JJ had initially assumed that Cory was wearing contacts, and they were massive. Fleetingly, JJ remembered that Reid had once told her that the eyeballs were the only organs that did not grow. Your eyes were the same size the day you were born as the day you died. She couldn't imagine eyes that big on a little baby.

"Cor," Emily said gently, her voice thick, "these are my friends, FBI agents David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau. They need to ask you some questions, okay?" Cory nodded but said nothing.

"Actually, Emily, I think it would be best to do a full cognitive interview while it's still fresh," Rossi said.

Emily hesitated, then said, "Cory, a cognitive interview is something we use to get people to remember everything. We get them to remember what all of their senses experienced so it's almost like reliving it. But it's the best tool we have for getting accurate accounts of what happened."

"Okay," Cory said quietly. Her voice sounded hoarse.

Before he started, Rossi noted that in the temporary role as guardian he liked Emily's style. "Okay, Cory. I want you to close your eyes and remember what you were doing before you came home this afternoon." Cory did as she was told, closing her eyes. "Where were you?"

"Soccer practice," Cory answered and JJ noted that under the blood, Cory wore grey salt and pepper sweat pants and a navy blue long sleeved shirt that said _Yale_ down the arm in white writing. Post work out attire.

"How did you get home after practice?" Rossi continued.

"Taylor dropped me off," Cory replied, her eyes still closed.

"She drove you home?" Rossi clarified.

"Yes."

"Okay, where did you sit in Taylor's car?"

"The front, it was just the two of us."

"Go to Taylor's car. What does it smell like inside?" Rossi coaxed.

"Like pine freshener and B.O."

"Is the AC on?"

Cory shook her head. "No. The window's open."

"What's on the radio?"

"Her iPod. Some crappy pop song. I don't know it."

"Okay good," Rossi said, knowing she was ready for the next step. "The car is pulling into the driveway. What do you see?"

"The house. Mom's car and Lou's car are both outside."

"You get out of the car. Now what?"

"I walk to the door. When I open it – the alarm is set. That's weird because everyone is home." JJ and Emily looked at each other, both noting the significance that the intruders had either known the code and bothered to set it when leaving or were tech savvy enough to know how to fool the system. "I punch in the code and go inside," Cory continued, "I drop my bag in the hallway. Mom hates it when I do that. She's always telling me to put it away." At this, Cory's voice cracked and Emily gave her an encouraging squeeze.

"What can you hear, or smell? Does anything seem out of place?" Rossi asked

"I don't hear anything. It's super quiet. That's weird too because Addie is never quiet. I call out for Addie and Lou but they don't answer. I go into the living room and - " her voice cracked again, "I see Lou. She's lying on her back, her eyes are open, they're looking at me." Cory's pace quickened as she continued, "I grab her and I'm hugging her but she won't wake up. Then I see Addie and I leave Lou. Addie's head is in the table a little bit. I pull her out and there's so much blood on her. I'm screaming and shaking her but she won't wake up. Then Mom – at the window. She's in a funny pile. Her body shouldn't bend that way. I'm screaming at them. _Wake _up_! Please wake up!_" Cory yelled the last words in a broken wail. "But she won't. They won't. I can't breathe. I can't breathe."

"You're okay Cory, open your eyes. You're okay," Rossi soothed.

Cory opened her eyes but she was still gasping and sobbing. Emily put her arms around her and held her still. She spoke quietly in her ear until Cory's breathing returned to normal and JJ didn't miss the silent tears that rolled down Emily's face as she did so.

"You did so good Bug." Emily said and JJ smiled in spite of herself, knowing that the nickname must come from her big eyes.

"Did – will that help?" Cory eventually chocked out.

"Very much," Rossi said sincerely.

"Okay," Cory replied and shut her eyes again.

After a few more minutes Emily said, "Sweetheart, we should go. We'll get you cleaned up, get you something to eat - "

"I'm not hungry." Cory cut her off and Emily nodded, she too had no appetite.

"Okay, but we can't stay here. I know you want to, Cor, but we have to go."

"Where?" Cory asked, and Rossi noted a little trepidation in her voice, as she feared that she had no place to go.

"You'll come stay with me in my hotel room, okay?"

Cory looked unsure for a moment, and as JJ read her facial expressions she saw fear flash in her eyes, as Cory knew that she would have to pass the bodies of her mother and sisters to leave. But the fear was quickly wiped away and replaced with a look sheer determination, the likes of which JJ had only ever seen in Emily.

"Okay," Cory nodded. She extracted herself from Emily's hug and walked out of the room without another word.

Emily hurried after her, pausing briefly to say, "Jayje, could you - "

"A bag?" JJ smiled. "Yeah, no problem.

At the hotel Cory showered and even the sound of the running water could not cover up the violence of her sobs. When she emerged, her face was scrubbed clean and she made no mention of her break down so Emily decided not to mention it. Cory had changed into a pair of red, plaid, flannel pajama pants and a grey hoodie that said _No One Expects The Spanish Inquisition_. The sweatshirt brought a pang to Emily's chest. She and Caroline both loved Monty Python and had taught all 3 girls to love it as well. Emily could distinctly remember watching _Holy Grail_ with Cory when she was only 6. Looking at the clock, Emily saw that it was almost 11 and decided to get ready for bed as well. When she emerged from the bathroom she found Cory sitting on the bed beside the window, and so she took the bed beside the bathroom. Cory was staring at her iPod. Emily knew that Cory loved music. She was always listening to it. She had once told Emily that she had absolutely no musical ability herself, and she had hated music class in school. She said she didn't need to make music or understand it, she just wanted to enjoy it. As Cory continued to stare at her headphones Emily said, "You're not listening to it?"

Cory shook her head. "I want to, but I know that whatever I listen to I'm going to associate with this day for the rest of my life. I'll never be able to listen to it again. Anything that I won't miss I don't really want to listen to, and anything I actually want to listen to I don't want to lose like that." It was quite for a few minutes before Cory spoke again in a small voice. "Is my dad gonna come?"

That Cory had to ask broke Emily's heart. "They're having trouble finding him to notify him, but once he finds out, I'm sure he'll be here sweetie." Emily paused before continuing. "Do you know where he's living right now?"

"New York. Brooklyn. He called a few weeks ago. He fought with Mom. I didn't talk to him."

Emily nodded. "He'll be here as soon as he finds out what happened Bug," she repeated, this time with more conviction. Silence fell again. "Cory, what were Lou and Addie doing home from school?"

"Mom's birthday."

"That's not until next weekend."

"Yeah. Addie had an exam though so we decided to surprise her and celebrate together this weekend instead." Cory's voice was bitter. It grew quiet again and after a while longer of staring at her iPod Cory tossed it onto the bedside table between the two beds before pulling back the covers, climbing into bed and resting her head on the pillow. Emily took the cue and switch off the light. Almost an hour passed and Emily was no closer to sleep as thoughts and memories of her sister and nieces floated through her mind when she felt the mattress depress beside her. She felt Cory silently crawl into bed with her and Emily wordlessly drew her into a hug. She could feel the wetness on Cory's cheeks against her arms, and though neither slept for hours, they lay there together in the dark.

"**Tears are the safety valve of the heart when too much pressure is laid on it." – Albert Smith**


	4. Chapter 4

_So this chapter is shorter, and more focused on the case, but I hope you still enjoy it – there are a lot of clues in this chapter if you are playing along at home, trying to build your own profile and figure out whodunit Have fun, and of course, thanks again to LoveHGSS for going over this with me._

"**For safety is not a gadget but a state of mind." – Eleanor Everet**

When Hotch, Morgan, Reid and Garcia arrived that night, JJ and Rossi caught them up on what they had surmised thus far. Garcia had come even though she probably would have been a more effective help with her full computer systems in Quantico, but she wanted to be there for Emily and so Hotch had agreed that she should come.

"How's Emily doing?" Reid asked once they'd been brought up to speed on the case.

"She seems more focused on her niece right now than anything else," Rossi replied.

"But I think that's a good thing," JJ added.

"The coroner is with the bodies now," Rossi continued. "It's late; we should all get some sleep and start on the profile in the morning."

The next morning the team found that Detective Belem had set aside a conference room for them to work in. Garcia set up in the back while Detective Belem informed the rest of the team of the results of the autopsy.

"Louisa," he started, "she was stabbed 11 times, but died after the second stabbing. He hit the dorsal aorta and she would have died very quickly after that. She had defensive cuts on her hands and forearms, so he attacked her from the front and she tried to fight back but he overpowered her. Adelaide," he continued, "was stabbed 14 times, and unfortunately, he managed to miss her major organs and arteries. It wasn't until the 9th stabbing that he delivered the fatal blow. She had even more defensive wounds than her sister, so she kept fighting until the end. This also explains why she had the most blood on her; her heart was still pumping the longest. And Caroline," he said, opening the last file, "she had defensive wounds, but not just cuts on her hands and arms like the girls. Her nose, collarbone and several ribs were broken and there's evidence of deep bruising all along the body. So he mixed it up and beat her pretty badly along with the 19 stab wounds. Coroner says that the 4th and 5th wounds would both have been fatal and that after those she would have bled out fairly quickly." He set the files aside.

"Also, I had CSI go over every inch of the place to isolate shoe prints to support your theory that there were at least 3 attackers and they were able to conclusively isolate 4 sets of foreign prints. They also looked into the security system and it hadn't been tampered with in any way, so we got the records from the alarm company. Based on their records, as well as our knowledge of what the family was doing yesterday, we've pieced together a bit of a timeline." He picked up a new print out and read, "The alarm was set at 12:31pm, when the 3 of them left to go for lunch. It was deactivated using the code at 1:35pm when they are still shown on restaurant security footage to be eating, so the code was input by the perpetrators. The alarm was left off until 2:16pm when it was reset. Time on the credit card payment for the lunch rules out anyone but the attackers turning the alarm back on. At 2:40pm it was deactivated again when Caroline, Louisa and Adelaide returned home. The coroner places their deaths between 2:45 and 3:00pm. At 3:48pm the perps set the alarm again when they left. The alarm was deactivated one last time at 4:32pm when Cordelia came home. Call was placed to 911 at 4:36pm." As he spoke, Reid had been charting a timeline on a whiteboard. "I've asked your colleague to come in and answer some questions – if this was personal she might be able to shed some light on her sister's past. I've also asked her to bring Cordelia so she can give us an idea of who had access to that security code."

"That's excellent Detective," Hotch replied. "We should have a profile ready for you in a few hours. I'd also like to be present when you question Agent Prentiss and her niece. Something they say may hold significance for the profile."

"Certainly," the detective agreed.

Emily and Cory arrived at the station roughly half and hour later. Neither looked like they had slept. "Agent Prentiss, if we could start with you?" Detective Belem asked. Emily looked uncertainly to Cory.

"I'm fine," Cory said with a shake of her head. Emily scanned the station and saw Garcia through the window of the conference room. Emily put her hand on the small of Cory's back and guided her to the room. Once inside Emily gave a weak smile to Reid who was working on the timeline before leading Cory back to Garcia's workspace.

"Cor, this is my friend Penelope. You can wait with her while I answer their questions." Cory nodded and obediently sat beside Garcia, who gave Emily an encouraging smile before she left.

Once inside the interview room, Emily sat beside Hotch.

"We were able to contact your parents in Belgium last night. They're on their way back to the States, but we've still had no luck finding your sister's ex-husband. Our last known address for him is in Brooklyn. We've left messages all over for him to contact us, but he's seemed to vanish. So I have to wonder – do you think he could have had a hand in this?"

"Brady?" Emily scoffed. "No. I mean, he's a dead-beat dad with a drug problem, but he's a coward. He'd never do anything confrontational; he wouldn't have the stomach for murder and honestly, as messed up as he is, he loves Caroline and he loves his kids. He wouldn't hurt them."

"He has a drug problem?" Detective Belem asked surprised, pulling a file closer to him.

"Cocaine and crack cocaine." Emily nodded, and Hotch didn't miss the sound of disgust in her voice. "Last time I talked to Caroline about him, she told me he'd told her he was clean. But I don't think she believed him."

"There's nothing in his record about cocaine," Belem said confused as he looked at the folder in front of him. "He was convicted of embezzling from his employer in 2006. Sentenced to 5 years in medium security prison, was paroled after 3 and a half years."

Emily nodded. "His father is Jacob Dunn."

"Jacob – the governor?" Belem started, stunned.

"Former governor of New York State," Emily agreed. "You won't find any records of Brady having a drug problem."

Belem whistled. "Your father is a former congressman in New York and your mother is a foreign ambassador?"

"Yes."

"God. Well there's got to be at least a few political motives between the three of them. Anything come to mind?"

"No, sorry," Emily replied, and Hotch knew that Emily had gone to great lengths to distance herself from that political world.

"The press is already interested in this as a triple homicide. They're going to go nuts when they connect the political aspects."

"Agent Jareau can help you with that. She's very good at handling press," Hotch interjected. He had, thus far in JJ's reinstatement to the team, refrained from asking her to help with the press, but he would make an exception for the sake of Emily's privacy during her time of grief. He also knew JJ would have jumped in even if he didn't ask in order to help her friend.

Belem nodded, but Hotch heard him mutter, "Jacob Dunn's grandkids. Jesus." Looking back up at them Belem continued. "If it's not political, do you have any idea if there was anyone who'd want to hurt Caroline or the girls?"

Emily shook her head. "I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt them. Addie and Lou were good kids and Caroline has always been a people pleaser – almost to a fault. She'd bend over backwards to accommodate people regardless of what it meant for her. There's just no way I can imagine anyone wanting to hurt her."

There was a knock at the door and a uniformed cop entered. "Sir, there's a Brady Dunn at the front of the station demanding to speak to you."

Belem nodded. "Bring him back."

_So usually I don't add notes to the bottom of a story, but I just wanted to clarify something. I have had a massive amount of alerts on this story, which is FANTASTIC, but I have noticed that a lot of people have added this story to their Favourites, but not to their Alerts. I just thought I'd explain because I used to do that, before I was better acquainted with the site. Adding a story to Favourites will make the story available on your profile page so that you can find the story easily whenever you want. Adding it to Story Alert means you will get an e-mail notification every time a new chapter is posted, and the e-mail notification will include a link to the new chapter. So feel free to use whatever system works for you, but I remember finding it confusing at first so I thought perhaps if you are new to FanFiction this might be helpful._

_Also, while I'm down here, I can't tell you guys enough how good reviews make me feel and how much the constructive ones help me with my writing. So if it's not to much trouble, you just click the blue written link at the bottom of this page and let me know how this chapter or the whole story is working for you. Thanks! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Happy to bring you the next installment here. This chapter is both longer than the last, and has quite a bit more drama and character interaction. It was great fun to write, so I hope it will also be fun to read. _

**"All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair." - Mitch Albom**

A moment later, a man with dark hair and dark eyes entered the room. He had the appearance of someone who had once been powerfully built but had become ill and lost a lot of weight very quickly. He was sniffling and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Mr. Dunn, I'm so sorry for your loss," Detective Belem said, rising from his seat.

"Where are they? I want to see them," Dunn replied. He sounded as though he was fighting back tears.

"They're at the coroner's office, sir. I can have someone take you there. It would be helpful if you could answer some questions first though."

Dunn shook his head. "No. Where's my daughter?" he asked. His eyes darted around the room. "Emily," he said, suddenly noticing her presence, "where's Cory?"

"She's here," Emily answered. "Brady, where have you been?"

"I had to take care of some stuff. I want to see my daughter."

Detective Belem rose to get Cory but Emily held up a hand to stop him. She moved closer to Dunn. "Brady, are you high?"

"My whole family is dead, Emily. Don't you dare fucking judge me," Dunn said as he ground his teeth.

"Your whole family is not dead. Cory is out there - "

"And I want to see her!" Dunn yelled, cutting Emily off.

"No," Emily replied flatly. "Not like this. Jesus, Brady. Cory needs you and you're off snorting coke."

"She's my daughter – you can't stop me," Dunn replied sharply, his whole body shaking.

"Yes I can. You're not seeing her until you've sobered up. Caroline would never allow it. She wouldn't even let you in the house when she knew you were high."

"You bitch," Dunn spat. "You've always thought you were so much better than me." He took an intimidating step towards her. Emily didn't flinch. She crossed her arms. Dunn turned to Detective Belem. "Take me to my daughter." Belem glanced at Emily who shook her head and Dunn snapped, grabbing Emily by the shoulders and shaking her. "You whore! You can't keep my daughter from me!" he shouted.

Hotch grabbed Dunn by the arms and threw him against the table. "You just assaulted a federal officer. You're under arrest," he said through gritted teeth.

"She's not a federal officer, she's my fucking sister-in-law!" Dunn screamed.

"Just put him in a holding cell until he sobers up," Emily muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. Detective Belem took out his handcuffs.

"No!" Dunn screamed again. "Cory! I need to see Cory!"

As Dunn screamed the door flew open and Cory was standing there. Garcia appeared behind her, panting for breath, and Emily knew that Cory had heard her father yelling and run to the source of the noise. "Daddy?" Cory said in a small voice, and Emily indicated for Hotch to let Dunn go. As much as she didn't want Cory to see her dad high, she also didn't want her to see him dragged away in handcuffs.

"Bug," Dunn said, as he pulled himself free of Hotch's loosening grip to hug his daughter.

Cory hugged him back silently for a few moments before she spoke. "Where were you?"

"I had some stuff I needed to take care of, I came as soon as I could," Dunn replied gently, but Emily could see that his body was still shaking.

"What stuff?"

"It's not important, Cor."

Cory took a step back from him. "You're high," she stated.

"Cory, no - "

"Don't lie to me," she cut him off. "I know. I've always known when you're high."

"Cory, Sweetie, it doesn't matter. It's just you and me now."

"It does matter," Cory replied flatly. "It's not just you and me. It's you, me and your coke." She took a step away from him towards Emily.

"Cory," Dunn said in a pleading voice.

"I wanted you to make it better," Cory whispered, and Hotch could hear the tears threatening to fall in her voice.

"I will," Dunn pleaded.

"No you won't." Cory took another step towards Emily who gently put her hand on Cory's arm.

Dunn's eyes narrowed. "You bitch," he said, his voice threatening and low, "first you make my wife leave me and now you're trying to turn my daughter against me." He gnashed his teeth together loudly. "Cory, we're leaving." He took a step towards his daughter and Emily put herself between the two of them.

"That's not happening, Brady."

There was a pause where no one moved and it felt as though the air in the room was frozen as Emily and Dunn stared at each other before Brady grabbed Emily a second time, more violently than before and attempted to throw her to the side. Again Hotch intervened and grabbed Dunn, throwing him face down on the table. Hotch wrenched Dunn's arms behind his back and held them together. Righting him, Hotch dragged Dunn from the room, past Garcia who was still standing shell shocked in the doorway. Detective Belem followed Hotch from the room as Dunn started screaming again.

Emily tore her eyes away from Hotch and Dunn struggling down the hallway and turned to look at her niece. Cory's chin rested against her chest. Her eyes were closed and silent tears were rolling down her face. Emily gently put her arms around her.

"He's a drug addict," Cory whispered in Emily's shoulder. Emily said nothing. She didn't need to confirm what Cory was so painfully aware of. "What's gonna happen to me?" Cory asked quietly.

"Do you want to live with me in D.C?" Emily asked. Cory nodded. "Okay," Emily replied, and Cory raised her arms from her sides and wrapped them around Emily, hugging her back. Emily raised her eyes to look at Garcia who was still standing in the doorway. Garcia gave Emily a watery smile as she fought back tears at the exchange she saw before her. She hoped Emily could read between the lines and know how proud of her she felt right now. Emily weakly returned the smile though, and Garcia knew she understood.

Quietly, Garcia left the doorway to give Emily and Cory some privacy. As she made her way back to her workspace in the conference room she almost walked into Morgan and Hotch.

"Oh, sorry," she said, coming out of her daze.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, that was just really intense," she said, gesturing back towards the interview room.

"Yes, it was," Hotch agreed. Morgan and Hotch changed direction and made their way back to the conference room with Garcia.

"We were coming to get you," Morgan explained as they entered their room.

"I need you to run a background check on Brady Dunn. Emily says she doesn't think that he would be involved, but based on what we just saw, if he was high…" Hotch trailed off.

"I'm on it," Garcia said sitting at her computer. A moment later she read, "Jacob Brady Dunn. Born March 3rd 1967 to Isobel Ethel Dunn, nee Brady and Jacob Jonathon Dunn."

"Jacob Dunn? The governor?" Rossi interrupted from across the room.

Garcia hit a few keys and nodded. "One and the same."

"Wow. Dunn could have been president," Reid stated. "He lost the Democratic Party presidential primaries in 1992 to Bill Clinton by just 11.6%. It was one of the closest and longest running competitive contests in the party's history. Since then the party's only leadership race to come close to that level of competition was the race between Barack Obama and Hillary Clinton in - "

"Looks like Brady was their oldest child." Garcia cut him off to the appreciation of their other teammates. "He has a brother, Kenneth Rodney Dunn, born on April 17th 1970. Brady grew up in Manhattan before going off to Yale."

"Emily went to Yale," Reid piped up again.

Garcia tapped a few keys. "So did Caroline Prentiss and so did Louisa and Adelaide Dunn. Looks like it's a family school. He was married to Caroline Elizabeth Prentiss on August 20th 1989. They had 3 children; Louisa Lynn born May 8th 1990, Adelaide Margaret, born June 22nd 1992 and Cordelia Emily, born September 30th 1996. Oh." Garcia paused. "She's named after her aunt." Garcia clicked a few times. "Things are pretty smooth sailing until 2003, this is the first record I have of Brady Dunn being checked into a rehab facility by Caroline Prentiss. He checked himself out without completing the program. Between 2003 and 2006 Caroline checked him into rehab a total of 4 times and he never completed the program."

Morgan let out a sigh and shook his head. "She wanted him to get clean and he couldn't do it."

"In 2006 – oh, that was a rough year for Mr. Dunn," Garcia continued. "He was fired from Libretto Insurance. He was charged and convicted of embezzling just over a million dollars from them and sentenced to 5 years in Osborn medium security prison _and_ his wife filed for divorce."

"He worked for an insurance company? Emily said her sister worked in insurance," JJ interjected.

Garcia tapped a few more keys. "Correct, but Ms. Prentiss was head of the international division at Barron Insurance, that's a corporate firm. Brady worked in life insurance." JJ nodded. "So, Brady served 3 and a half years of his 5 year sentence. He was a model prisoner, paroled early and has never missed a parole appointment."

"Didn't like prison," Hotch mused.

"After his release from Osborn he drops off the grid a little bit. He always has an address on file with his parole officer but he bounces around a lot. He's never able to hold down a job. He is currently unemployed and living in Brooklyn." Garcia looked up from her screen, indicating that she was finished.

There was a tap at the conference room door and Detective Belem entered. "I'd like to continue with questioning Cordelia now if you'd like to sit in Agent Hotchner." Hotch nodded and followed him from the room.

"**Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them." – Oscar Wilde**

_Thanks so much for reading and hopefully making it to the bottom Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me, and they definitely help along the quality of my writing, so if it's not too much trouble, a review would mean the world to me. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone. I'm sorry that it has been so long between updates. I do have the entire story all typed out and finished, and I have had it done for a few months now. I was waiting for my beta to get back to me, but as I haven't heard from her in months, I decided to just go ahead and post the rest of the story, un-beta'd. So all mistakes are my own. In any event, you can expect prompt updates, every few days from now on. I hope you enjoy._

"**The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places. But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps the greater." - JRR Tolkien**

Back inside the interview room Emily was sitting with Cory. They were speaking quietly to each other and stopped when Belem and Hotch entered. They took their seats across the table and Belem waited for Emily to nod before he began.

"Cordelia, can you think of anyone who might have wanted to hurt your family?"

Cory shook her head, "No."

"Your mom never mentioned anyone or anything – even just something little?"

"No." Cory shook her head again.

"Okay," Belem made a note before continuing. "Do you know who had access to the security alarm code to your house?"

"The housekeeper, and the housekeeper before her. The code has been the same the entire time we've lived there."

"How long have you lived there?"

Cory paused. "7 years… actually closer to 8."

"So just the housekeepers?" Belem asked.

"Yeah. Our first housekeeper, her name was Tina… I'm blanking on her last name right now but she lived in Elmwood and she moved to… Georgia somewhere. Our housekeeper now, her name is Catherine Keuhl, oh," Cory snapped her fingers. "Fletcher. Tina's last name is Fletcher. Sorry, anyways, Catherine has worked at our house for something like 2 years now. Besides them, the only people who know the code is us."

"Us?" Belem asked, looking for Cory to clarify.

"Me, Addie, Lou, Mom and Dad, the people who have lived in the house."

Belem made another note. "Do you know what was kept in this trunk?" he asked, sliding a photograph across the table to her.

Cory gave him a confused look before answering, "Christmas decorations."

"Christmas decorations?" Belem repeated.

"Yeah. Tree ornaments and stockings and stuff."

Belem looked confused. "Why was it locked?"

Cory shrugged. "The lock was part of the trunk. I think it was just decorative really. The key's in the desk." She pointed to a desk in the corner of the picture.

Belem shook his head. "Okay. Thank you Cordelia."

Cory rose to leave but paused, turning back, "Detective, you can call me Cory. In fact I'd prefer it." She gave a little half-hearted laugh and Hotch figured she had probably spent a good part of her life asking people not to call her Cordelia.

Detective Belem smiled at her. "Okay then. Thank you Cory." Cory returned his smile with one of her own that didn't reach her eyes and left the room, followed by Emily. Belem turned to Hotch. "That's a good kid," he said. "My mother was a housekeeper in that same neighbourhood. In all of the homes she worked I'd guess maybe 2 kids would have known her name and none would have known her last name or where she lived or what she did when she stopped working there. That's a good kid," he repeated.

Hotch returned to the conference room. "Did Prentiss go back to the hotel?" he asked.

"Yeah, they just left," Morgan replied. He looked at Hotch. "She's gonna bring Cory back to DC with her isn't she?"

Hotch nodded. "I think so. Cory's only other family is her drug addict father, an uncle who hasn't shown up yet and 2 sets of politician grandparents. Emily would never let her end up with any of them."

Morgan nodded. "Good for her."

Rossi came over to join the two men. "Hotch, we're ready with the profile," he said.

"I'll tell detective Belem," Hotch replied.

When the team and members of the homicide department had gathered in the bullpen, Morgan started the profile. "We're looking for a team of 4 men. They're organized, disciplined and follow a chain of command. They're governed by their own set of rules and can be vicious and brutal when they feel it is warranted."

JJ picked up where he left off. "They're adaptable. They knew the security code and had a set target for their burglary so there was planning beforehand, but when things didn't go to plan – we can assume they were not in fact after Christmas decorations – they were capable of coming up with a new plan on the fly. They chose to kill these people when they could have just left."

Reid chimed in. "The activation and deactivation of the security system tells us that after they arrived and didn't find what they were looking for, they changed their plan to killing the family. They left the alarm deactivated when this was just a robbery but they reset it when they switched to murder. They didn't want to spook the victims if they came home and saw that the system was off, so they turned it back on and waited almost 30 minutes for the victims to come home."

Rossi went next. "They were patient and organized enough to lay a trap and wait for the victims to come home, and we know there was planning beforehand, so they knew there was a fourth family member not accounted for, but they chose not to wait for her and kill her too. They left her alive for a reason and figuring out what that reason is will be a huge clue into solving these murders."

"One more thing," Morgan added. "None of these men showed any remorse – they left the bodies where they fell, they left the eyes open, but with the 2 daughters it was strictly murder. It was savage, violent and there was a degree of overkill but it was a means to an end. Caroline Prentiss was beaten as well as stabbed. Whichever attacker went after her got creative and he enjoyed it. He beat her and he stabbed her more than the other victims. His behaviour will have alarmed at least one of his associates, probably the one who didn't actually kill anyone and that's going to be eating at him."

Back at the hotel, Emily was sitting at the desk, quietly speaking to a lawyer. She knew that getting custody of Cory might turn into an ugly battle and she wanted to get a jump on it. Soon her parents would be here and she would be devoting her time to the funerals. She wanted to get the ball rolling before Brady was released from the police department and sent a team of his father's lawyers to take Cory away. After the divorce, Caroline had been granted sole custody of all 3 girls and after his release from prison Brady hadn't fought her for shared custody. Right now, all Emily could do was wait to see what Caroline's will had specified. Emily thanked the lawyer and ended the call. She picked up the phone to call the funeral parlour she had decided on when she heard Cory give a strangled yell behind her. She turned to see Cory sinking to the floor, her body heaving with sobs. Emily knew how grief worked – you had good days and bad days, good moments and bad moments. One second you were doing okay and the next the gravity of the whole thing hits you and you can't breath. Emily quickly rose to go to her niece but before she could reach her, Cory jumped from the floor and ran to the bathroom. Emily heard her beginning to vomit and she walked in behind her. She crouched and pulled Cory's hair away from her face as she continued to empty her stomach. After a few minutes Cory's body calmed and Emily filled her a glass of water. Cory sipped a bit before setting it down and dropping her face in her hands as new tears came. Emily cradled her in her arms as she heard Cory whisper, "This can't be real. This can't be happening." Emily rubbed her back and couldn't help but agree with her.

Later that evening, when Emily realized that it had been well over 24 hours since either of them had eaten anything she forced some take-out on Cory. Cory insisted she was not hungry, so Emily ordered Greek food, remembering that when Cory and Addie had visited her that summer both had greatly enjoyed a little Greek restaurant they went to. When the take out arrived, Emily unpacked it and Cory stared at the cartons on the table.

"I love Greek food," she said quietly.

"I know," Emily replied.

Cory stared a second longer before she took a step towards Emily and hugged her. Surprised, Emily gently returned the embrace. "I – Emily," Cory stuttered, "Thank-you." Emily knew that that 'thank-you' was for a lot more than the food and so she squeezed her arms around her niece to let her know she understood. Cory hugged her a moment longer before saying, "I love you."

"I love you too, Cor," Emily replied gently. Cory released her aunt, roughly wiped her hand over her face and sat down at the table. Emily sat as well and they began to eat.

"**Only people who are capable of loving strongly can also suffer great sorrow, but this same necessity of loving serves to counteract their grief and heals them." – Leo Tolstoy**

_As this isn't being beta'd anymore any comments or feedback you might have would really help me out. Merci._


	7. Chapter 7

"**Bitterness is like cancer. It eats upon the host. But anger is like fire. It burns it all clean." – Maya Angelou**

When they'd almost finished their dinner a brisk rap came at the door. Emily opened it to find her parents standing outside. "Mother, Father," Emily greeted, widening the door so that they could enter.

"Hello Emily." Elizabeth replied. At her grandparent's arrival, Cory rose from the table. "Hello Cordelia," Elizabeth nodded to her granddaughter.

"Hi Grandma, Hi Grandpa," Cory replied. Hugs went around as Cory hugged her grandmother and grandfather in turn while Emily hugged them in reverse. The whole exchange felt foreign and forced. Emily's parents were not huggers. Looking at both of them, Emily felt sad. Compartmentalizing was a learned skill and Emily had learned from the best. Their political world forced them to pack their emotions away into neat little boxes and though most wouldn't see it, Emily knew that they were both grieving deeply at the loss of their daughter and grandchildren but had tucked that grief away for the sake of appearances. Emily would be forever grateful to her BAU team for teaching her how to open those boxes and actually feel emotions rather than just supressing them.

Cory looked unsure of herself in front of her grandparents. They had been abroad for most of her life and she did not know them well. Most of her interactions with them had been at formal events. Elizabeth sat at the table and Emily began to clear it of the remnants of their dinner.

"Just leave them Emily." Her mother spoke and Emily's hands obediently stilled. "How are you dear?" Elizabeth asked Cory gently.

Cory looked unsurely to Emily who shrugged almost imperceptibly as if to say _just be honest_ before Cory answered simply, "I'm sad."

Elizabeth nodded. She reached out and gave Cory's hand a little squeeze before she turned to Emily. "Have you started on the funeral preparations yet?"

"Not really," Emily answered. "I called a lawyer. He's having some trouble locating Caroline's will but when he does he'll get back to me and we can find out what she wanted and go from there."

Elizabeth nodded again. "Have you seen your father?" she asked Cory. "I spoke to Jacob and Isobel earlier and they're on their way."

Emily had to suppress a bitter laugh. Caroline and Brady's marriage had been such a fantastic political move Emily had sometimes wondered if their feelings were real of if their parents had just convinced them that they were in love. The families had moved in the same political circles Emily's whole life, and the union of their oldest children had created a bond between the families that had given them both a boost of political power. It would make sense that the ambassador had called the Dunns to ensure the strength of that political bond, but had not bothered to phone Emily. Emily didn't even bother to ask where Jacob and Isobel had been all this time. As far as she knew they still lived in New York. By all rights they should have beaten her to Hartford. As for Cory's Uncle Ken and his family, Emily definitely wasn't expecting to see them until the funeral.

"Dad's at the police station," Cory replied to her grandmother's question without elaborating to the fact that he was actually in custody.

There was another knock at the door. Emily opened it to find her sister's in-laws. Wordlessly she ushered them into the room. Emily had very little to do with the Dunns aside from the odd function that all family members were required to attend, and she'd never much cared for them. She knew Caroline didn't like them either, but being the people pleaser she was, she'd never admit it and she had been constantly trying to gain their approval.

Cory visibly bristled when they walked into the room. Emily remembered Caroline telling her that none of the girls were overly fond of Brady's parents, but that in particular, the relationship between Cory and Jacob was quite tense – to the point that Caroline felt they actually disliked each other. When Emily had asked if something had happened between the two of them Caroline had seemed confident that nothing had, as it was something she had noticed since Cory was little; just a vibe she'd always felt. She figured it was just a personality thing and Emily could believe that. Cory didn't fit into the world of politics any more than Emily did. Emily watched as Isobel looked around the room and Emily wondered if she'd ever been in a normal hotel room before, one that wasn't a suite. Her eyes came to rest on the take-out still on the table and it angered Emily that in the midst of all that was going on, Isobel still felt the need to pass judgement.

"We've just come from the police station," Jacob spoke in a deep and commanding voice. "Brady's being held there. They said they arrested him for assaulting you." He spoke to Emily and both of her parents spun to look at her in surprise.

"I'm not pressing charges," Emily replied simply.

"But you had him arrested," Jacob stated.

"He hit someone in a police station, what do you _think_ is going to happen?" Cory muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Jacob shot her a look but ignored the comment. "They wouldn't release him when I asked," he continued. "They told me you asked that he be held in custody."

"He was high," Emily replied flatly. "I asked them to hold him until he sobered up."

"Ah," Isobel nodded, "I knew he'd never behave that way if he were himself."

Cory snorted. "Yeah, coked out of your mind is a great excuse to assault someone."

"Watch yourself young lady," Jacob replied harshly and Emily realized this was the first thing he'd said to her. There had been no hugs, no condolences from either of the Dunns. "We're all in shock from this tragedy. We all have our vices for coping."

"Oh come on," Cory replied, rising from her seat and Emily could see the anger Cory had been holding in at her father's drug habit and essential abandonment rising to the surface. "Are you serious? We all have our vices? He's a drug addict."

"Cordelia," Isobel spoke sharply.

"No," Cory shook her head. "Stop making excuses for him."

"We've all made excuses for people over the years," Jacob replied tensely. "You're so quick to condemn your father but have no trouble overlooking your mother's short comings." Emily felt shock slap her in the face. Had he actually just insulted Caroline 24 hours after her murder in front of her grieving family?

"You shut up." Cory's voice was quiet but menacing. "You fucking bastard she is dead. What is wrong with you?"

"I will not be spoken to like this," Jacob replied indignantly.

"I'll speak to you however the fuck I want. You have absolutely no decency. Don't you ever mention her again." Cory had gravitated towards Jacob as she spoke. Emily had not yet found her voice, still in shock at what was happening. Cory's hands were clenched into tight fists.

Jacob looked down at Cory and dismissed her, looking back to Emily.

"Brady thinks you're trying to steal Cordelia from him."

Cory scoffed and muttered, "I'm not his property," through gritted teeth.

"What?" Emily asked, rousing from her state of shock.

"Do you plan to seek custody of Cordelia?" Jacob repeated in a tone that suggested that Emily was stupid. Her parent's eyes snapped back to her and Emily's instinct was to avoid confrontation with politicos, but then, if Cory could stand up to them, she could do the same.

"Yes. I do," She replied, looking Jacob in the eye.

"His family is killed and you want to take the only daughter her has left from him."

"I don't care what Brady wants. I want what's best for Cory."

"I should think her father is what's best for her," Jacob answered shortly.

"Brady is a drug addict who can't hold down a job. He can't look after her," Emily retorted.

"I can get him a job," Jacob replied dismissively, "And we'll take care of the drugs."

"Yeah, because you've done such a great job getting him clean in the past," Cory sniped and every one turned to look at her. "Really, if it's so easy, why wait until now?" she continued and Emily could tell she was building up steam. "I mean, why wait until my mother and sisters and murdered? Why wait until someone stabbed them to death to help your son? He's been out of prison for a year and a half but you don't seem to give a fuck about helping him until this all suddenly has the potential to show up in the papers."

"That's enough!" Jacob snapped. He grabbed Cory's wrist.

"Don't fucking touch me," Cory spat, wrenching her arm from his grasp. Jacob's hand snapped up and stuck Cory in the face.

"Hey!" Emily yelled. Cory took a step back. She touched a hand to her already swelling lip. She looked Jacob in the eye and spat the blood in her mouth at his feet. Without a word she pushed past him and left the hotel room.

"**Life is a ﬁght, but not everyone's a ﬁghter. Otherwise, bullies would be an endangered species." - Andrew Vachss**


	8. Chapter 8

"**It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy - it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others." – Jane Austen**

As the door slammed shut the ambassador finally found her voice.

"You – you hit her," Elizabeth stuttered.

"I regret that," Jacob replied. "Everyone's upset. I'm sure Cordelia regrets her actions as well."

"I doubt that," Emily snapped.

"Now see here - " Jacob started, Emily could hear the pompous voice all politicians possessed for grand speeches and she cut him off before he could get started.

"No, you see here. Brady is never getting custody her. If you insist on bringing this to court I will bring proof of his drug use. Not only will he lose, but his addiction will become a matter of public record. I'm only offering this to you once. Don't fight me for custody and I won't say anything about the drugs." Jacob said nothing but Emily knew that he was going to give her what she wanted. "And if you ever touch my niece again - "

It was Jacob's turn to cut her off. "What, you'll have me arrested for assault?" He mocked.

"Jacob I'm a federal agent. I'll arrest you myself. And this time I will press charges. And then I'll hold a press conference." Jacob's eyes flitted to Elizabeth and Andrew, expecting them to step in but they said nothing. "You are going to give me custody," Emily continued. "You are going to leave us alone from then on, and you're going to leave my hotel room. Now."

Jacob looked ready to spit venom, but he and Isobel left without a word.

When the Dunns had left Andrew Prentiss spoke for the first time.

"Emily - "

"Don't _Emily_ me," Emily snapped. Looking back on this moment she would be shocked at her behaviour, she didn't think she'd ever spoken to her father like that in her entire life, but she was on a roll from putting Jacob in his place and so she let the words keep coming. "That man just insulted your daughter, your daughter who died _yesterday_ and assaulted your granddaughter. I don't care who he is. If you think I'm going to let Cory end up with those people - "

"I was going to say I'm proud of you," Andrew interrupted her tirade.

"Oh," Emily paused. She couldn't remember the last time her father had said that to her – or if he'd ever said that to her. "Thank you," she managed a bit sheepishly as her adrenaline cooled off. She turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth asked as Emily's hand grasped the door handle.

"To find Cory."

"You know where she went?" Elizabeth questioned, sounding both surprised and relieved.

"No, I don't, but she wasn't wearing any shoes so I doubt she went far. You're welcome to stay." She gestured towards the room with a wave of her hand.

"No, I'll come with you," Elizabeth said rising.

Emily was surprised but replied, "Okay."

They went down to the lobby but Cory wasn't there. Emily asked at the reception desk but they hadn't seen her. They went to the gym and the pool but she wasn't there either. Emily figured that if it was her, she'd just want a quiet place to sit by herself and so she suggested that they simply check the hallways. They started on the first floor and worked up. The hotel was a square with a courtyard in the middle and so it was a simple matter of walking down the 4 hallways of each floor to determine if Cory was there. Emily and Elizabeth went about there task in complete silence. Emily was feeling slightly uncomfortable after her behaviour in front of the Dunns. Not that she hadn't been right, and she would confront them again if need be, she just didn't usually – no, hadn't _ever_ acted like that in front of her parents before and she was having a hard time gauging her mother's reaction to it. Thoughts of her mother's opinion towards her were pushed to the back of her mind however when on the 4th floor, at the end of the hall, beside the emergency exit, they found Cory. She was sitting with her back against the wall, her knees bent and her head tilted back. Her cheeks were dry – she hadn't been crying – but she looked exhausted and small. On finding her, Elizabeth hesitated, unsure of how to proceed, but Emily strode past her mother and walked to Cory. She slid down the wall to sit beside her. Cory turned to look at her aunt but said nothing. Emily took hold of Cory's chin and turned her face so that she could get a better look at Cory's lip. Cory let her examine it for a moment before she turned away.

"I'm fine," Cory shrugged. Emily gave her a sceptical look. Cory looked down at her feet. "I hate him," she whispered.

Emily gave a quiet laugh. "Me too." She smoothed her hand over Cory's hair and kissed the side of her head. Cory rested her head against Emily's shoulder. Elizabeth watched the whole exchange from 12 feet away. As she did, she realized she had never experienced anything that intimate with either of her daughters. Not wanting to intrude, she fought her urge to tell them that moments of emotion such as this one should be experienced privately, behind closed doors, and quietly made her way back to Emily's room.

After a while Cory spoke again. "He's always hated me too you know."

"Why?" Emily asked.

"He wishes I was a boy. I was his last chance at a grandson, his last chance to have someone carry on the family name. He holds that against me."

Emily felt like there was a lot more than that based on the interaction she'd just witnessed. "That's all?" She asked, a little skeptically.

"Not really." Cory admitted. "It got worse after Mom and Dad got divorced. He was so pissed about that. He thought it sent the wrong message to the public with Dad's arrest. Plus, _people in our position do not get divorced_." She rolled her eyes. "He was so mean to her, to Mom, he treated her like garbage. I'd tell him when he was being a dick. He doesn't really appreciate that." She shook her head. "He's a bully."

Emily nodded knowingly. "Most politicians are."

Half an hour after Elizabeth's return, Emily and Cory came back to the room. They found that it had been tidied, and Andrew and Elizabeth were quietly talking, seated at the now clean table. Still uneasy with her grandparents, especially after the exchange they had witnessed, Cory stared at the floor uneasily. Emily realized Cory had sworn quite a bit and she had definitely never done that in front of the Prentisses before. Cory didn't usually have a foul mouth but it cropped up here and there when she was upset. Although, Emily mused, perhaps Andrew and Elizabeth wouldn't be all that shocked at her language as swearing when angry was something Cory had undeniably picked up from her mother. When Caroline was angry her mouth could make a trucker feel uncomfortable. Emily smiled as she remembered this little quirk and then felt a lurch of grief low in her chest. Everything did this. Every little thing made her think of her sister, or her nieces.

She looked back to Cory who was still staring at the carpet before she said, "I'm, ummm, going to take a shower." Cory excused herself from the group and quickly shut the door to the bathroom.

"Thank you," Emily said, pulling herself from her thoughts and gesturing to the now clean hotel room.

"You're right Emily," Elizabeth said flatly in response. Emily looked confused. "You are what's best for Cordelia," Elizabeth clarified.

Emily smiled. "Thank you," she repeated.

"We're going," Andrew said standing. "We're at The Goodwin if you need to reach us."

"Okay."

"Tell Cordelia good night from us, and I'll be in touch about the funeral tomorrow."

"Okay, good night."

"Good night Emily."

As Emily shut the door behind them she was struck by how terribly sad it was that it had taken her sister's murder for her parents to say possibly the two nicest things they'd ever said to her.

"**There's nothing more intimate in life than simply being understood. And understanding someone else." – Brad Meltzer**


	9. Chapter 9

"**My care is like my shadow in the sun, **

**Follows me by flying, flies when I pursue it, **

**Stands and lies by me, doth what have I done." – Elizabeth I**

The next morning Hotch and Rossi interviewed the Dunns and the Prentisses looking for some kind of Political motive for the attack. While both couples had had a few suggestions, none were looking very promising upon further investigation.

Morgan threw down his pen in frustration. "Something doesn't track here."

Rossi looked up from his own files. "What's that?"

"Well, why are we assuming a political motive?"

Rossi shrugged. "Whole family killed feels like a statement."

Morgan shook his head. "Yeah, but Prentiss said that the girls coming home this weekend was a surprise for their mom. No one knew they were coming, they drove Lou's car so there was no bus or train ticket to track. If it were a political statement they'd need to have _known _the girls were going to be there. By all accounts, the fact that they were home was just an unlucky coincidence."

"Okay," Rossi agreed, "But the organized crime element, the 4 man team, the planning, the efficiency – that all comes off as political."

"Yeah, but that's the _only_ part that fits politically," Morgan sighed. "If this is a political statement, shouldn't someone be taking credit for it?"

"You're right." Reid jumped in. "The attempted robbery doesn't fit either. If this were a political statement they would have shown up to kill them and nothing else. What would they have been looking for in the trunk?"

"And this much overkill is angry," Hotch chimed in, tossing a photo down on the table. "A political statement would have been more clinical."

"So we're back to personal," Rossi nodded. "But we haven't found any personal motives."

"Here's what's bugging me," JJ sighed. "Who goes through all that effort to plan a break in and ends up finding nothing but Christmas decorations. If _I'm_ putting in all that work, I'm gonna be damn sure that what I'm after is actually there."

"What if it used to be there?" Rossi mused, raising the photo of the trunk.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked.

"This is one sturdy trunk, the sides are reinforced, the lock is pretty serious too – they needed the bolt cutters, they couldn't just kick it off. What if she used to keep something valuable in there?"

"And moved it?" Reid asked, picking up the thread. "What would make her do that?"

"Living alone," Hotch replied.

JJ nodded. "You're right. If it's just me and my kids in my home I don't want the valuables locked in my bedroom, I want them out of the house."

"Baby girl," Morgan called.

"Yes Sugar."

"Did Caroline Prentiss have a safety deposit box?"

Garcia clicked away as her fingers tapped out a sporadic rhythm on the keyboard. "Indeed she did. At First Niagara Bank on Trumbull Street.

"When did she open it?" JJ asked.

"July 9th 2006."

"When Brady went to prison," JJ pointed out.

"So whoever did this was operating on information that's almost 5 years old," Rossi mused again. He stood. "We need to find out what's in that box."

Hotch nodded in agreement. "Take Reid," he directed and Reid stood as well. "I'll get you a warrant."

After they had left the remaining profilers stared at their files for a while before Morgan spoke again. "Hotch, there's something else bugging me."

"What's that?" Hotch asked.

"Garcia, you said that Brady Dunn went to rehab 4 times but never completed the program?"

"That's right," Garcia nodded.

"So when he went to prison he was still addicted to cocaine," Morgan continued.

"Stands to reason," Garcia agreed.

JJ looked down at the file. "And his behaviour after his release – can't keep a job, bounces around from place to place, disappears for days at a time – that doesn't read as someone who got clean in prison," she concluded.

"So he was still doing drugs in prison," Hotch agreed.

"Garcia, can you pull up Brady Dunn's financials?" JJ asked as she turned to Hotch. "Dunn embezzled over a million dollars from his employer, that had to be to cover the cost of his habit."

"Right," Hotch nodded.

"Well if he needed to embezzle money to pay for his drugs _before_ he went to prison - "

"How did he pay for them when he was inside?" Garcia finished JJ's train of thought. "Well he had a half million dollar trust fund turned over to him when he was 18, oh that's too young for that kind of money, and he pretty much burned through the whole thing by the time he was 25 – god, how does someone waste that much money." She shook her head. "He made a good wage at Libretto Insurance, but he spent more than he made. His financials were in trouble even before he turned to drugs and judging by his past spending habits he probably wasn't buying any cheap street corner crack. He starts embezzling money in 2004, but when he goes to prison his ass is broke."

"And after prison?" Morgan asked.

"Still broke," Garcia replied.

"So who does he owe money to?" Hotch asked. He opened the door to the conference room and called to Detective Belem. The detective entered and shut the door behind him.

"Detective, if Dunn was getting cocaine in prison, who would he have gotten it from?"

Belem shook his head. "I don't know. I've never worked in the drug unit. Hold on." He opened the door and called out and shortly they were joined by another detective. "This is Detective Andrew St. Pierre, head of our narcotics division." Everyone was introduced to Detective St. Pierre before Hotch explained the situation to him.

"So do you know who would have been supplying him with cocaine while he was incarcerated?"

"He was in Osborn…" Detective St. Pierre thought aloud. "That would be the Navarra family." He replied after a moment.

At his words Garcia's fingers took off. A few seconds later she began reading. "Lead by Hector Navarra, the group has links to both weapons and drug trafficking."

Detective St. Pierre nodded. "The weapon trafficking is mostly to add security to their drug trade. That activity is minimal, but they're one of the largest and most dangerous drug cartels on the east coast."

As he spoke Garcia continued to work her magic at her computer. "Oh, could it be that easy?" She asked quietly.

"What?" asked Morgan.

"Eli Atocha?" She asked Detective St. Pierre.

"He's an upper level lieutenant for the Navarras – bad guy."

"He was Dunn's cell mate."

"You're kidding." St. Pierre started. "What was Atocha doing in Osborn?"

"Tax evasion." Garcia answered simply and St. Pierre burst out laughing.

"If Atocha was Dunn's cell mate he'd have had easy access to drugs. He'd have wracked up quite a debt that he had no way of paying," Hotch surmised.

JJ shook her head. "A 7 year old security code, a 5 year old location, that's information Dunn would have had from living in the house."

"And the organized crew, vicious with a chain of command, we thought political but it fits with a drug cartel too," Morgan added. "We need to talk to Dunn."

"I'll get him out of holding, put him in an interrogation room," Belem stated, leaving along with Detective St. Pierre.

"He's still here?" JJ asked, surprised. "He must have come down from the drugs by now."

"He has," Hotch answered. "But he assaulted one of my agents – even if Prentiss won't press charges. I lost his paperwork." JJ and Morgan both smiled.

**XXXXXXXXX**

Rossi and Reid displayed their credentials at the bank. The warrant had beaten them there and so they were quickly shown to a room in the back and brought Caroline Prentiss's safety deposit box. Rossi opened it. On top was a pile of papers which he handed to Reid. Underneath, he found a few pieces of costume jewellery and an old leather box, which he removed. Rossi opened the box to find what looked like a very old coin collection.

"What's in the papers?" He asked Reid.

"Deed to the house," Reid said, setting aside the first. "Insurance forms for a coin collection."

"This collection?" Rossi asked.

"That would make sense. They're insured for," he flipped the page, "300 000 dollars."

Rossi whistled. "That'd be worth stealing. We should call Emily and see if she knows anything more about these." He pulled out his phone as Reid continued to speed read through the considerable stack of papers. "Emily, it's Dave," Rossi said when Emily picked up.

"Hi Dave." She sounded tired.

"What can you tell me about your sister's coin collection?"

Emily paused for a minute. "In an old leather box?"

"Yes."

"They were my grandfather's. When Caroline was little she loved them. She always wanted to play with them. When he died he left them to her."

"And they're valuable?"

"I have no idea Dave."

"Okay, when did your grandfather die?"

"Ummm… 20 years ago? No. 19. It was just after Addie was born. Why?"

"Not sure yet. We're just trying to come up with ideas for what the unsubs might have thought was in that trunk."

"Oh. Okay."

"You know as soon as we know anything, you'll know."

"Yeah, I know," Emily sighed.

"Okay - "

"Wait!" Reid called, holding the last document in his hands. "Let me talk to Emily." Rossi handed him the phone. "Emily?"

"Hi Reid."

"Emily I have your sister's will. It was in her safety deposit box. It's current. She updated it about a year ago."

"Oh, thanks Reid. The lawyer couldn't find it. That'll be helpful for the funeral and for… everything."

"Em, there's a bit at the end here you should hear."

Emily paused. "Okay."

"It says, _Despite Brady's release from prison he is not capable of parenting our children. In the event that my death occurs before Addie or Cory reaches adulthood, it is my wish that they go into the care of my sister, Emily."_ There was a pause. "Emily?"

"Thank you Reid." Emily's voice was quiet.

"I'll get a copy of this faxed to you at the hotel."

"Okay."

"Bye Emily"

"Bye Reid."

Reid left to use the bank's fax machine while Rossi placed a call to Hotch. "We found a coin collection insured for 300 grand," Rossi informed Hotch.

"Well that would probably cover his debt." Hotch mused and filled Rossi in on their theory that Dunn had orchestrated the robbery to cover his debt from prison. "We're about to question Dunn."

"He's still there. You lost his paperwork?" Rossi questioned knowingly.

"I should have known better than to file it at shift change." Hotch replied.

Rossi laughed. "Good luck. I hope you break the son-of-a-bitch."

"We will." Hotch replied and they ended the call.


	10. Chapter 10

_I know that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I really wanted to include it. This is my favourite chapter in the whole story, so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do._

"**Sometimes the best way to help someone is to just be near them" – Veronica Roth**

Emily sat at the desk in her hotel room, her sister's will in her hand. While she was both honoured and relieved that Caroline had wanted Cory to go into her custody, she mostly just felt horrible. She had been so focused thus far on taking care of Cory that she hadn't really been grieving herself. But now, holding the last will and testament of her sister it all felt so real and final. The will was simple; Caroline had left everything to the girls. Caroline had always been organized and practical and her will was short and to the point. As Emily held the two pieces of paper in her hands it all felt so wrong that someone who had been as full of life as her big sister had been reduced to such a small and impersonal last statement.

Emily wanted to be working on the funeral now that she had Caroline's requests. She wanted to have that under control both because she did not have the energy to deal with her mother if they were forced to plan it together. But mostly Emily wanted to handle the funeral arrangements because she knew that her mother would want to do what was "appropriate", but Emily wanted Caroline, Addie and Lou to be buried with real love. She did not want the spectacle she knew would take place if the politicians took over.

As much as Emily wanted to be working however, she hadn't moved for at least 5 minutes. She felt like she was being crushed. Her tears started falling and she rested her head on the desk. After a few minutes Emily felt a hand touching her arm. She lifted her head to see Cory standing beside her. Emily wiped away her tears, but the action was in vain for they were not stopping. The tears she wiped away were immediately replaced with more as they coursed down her cheeks. She shut her eyes tight to try and end the flow of tears but they continued to leak out of the corners of her eyes. She felt Cory's arms hugging her as Cory whispered in her ear, "You're allowed to cry too." Emily let her tears fall and hugged Cory back. After a while, Emily's tears subsided and she released her niece. Cory looked down at Emily who was still sitting at the desk. "Will you come somewhere with me?" she asked.

"Of course," Emily replied. Cory grabbed her coat and Emily followed suit. In the car, Cory directed Emily to a part of Hartford she'd never been to before. They pulled into a parking lot behind a big grey building. "Where are we?" Emily asked.

"You'll see," Cory replied, climbing out of the car. Emily followed her. They made their way to an unmarked door at the far side of the building, to which Cory produced a key. Emily's curiosity was definitely piqued. They entered into a dark store room that smelt vaguely fishy. It was very warm. Cory switched on the light to reveal several coat hooks to the left. She hung hers there and Emily did the same. Cory led Emily down a deserted hallway, flicking light switches as she went. Just when Emily had decided she couldn't take the suspense any longer, Cory turned right and led Emily into a pitch black room.

"Okay, seriously Bug?" Emily said, groping around in the dark. Her voice echoed and she realized that the room they were in must be massive. Cory laughed and Emily heard a large breaker being flipped.

"Oh, wow," Emily breathed. Before her was illuminated a giant aquarium, 25 feet high and 35 feet long. Inside it were beautiful, brightly coloured tropical fish, turtles, sting rays and sharks. Cory hadn't turned on the other lights, so the tank was the only source of light in the room. It cast a blue glow that was both eerie and beautiful. "Where are we?" Emily asked.

"The Hartford aquarium," Cory answered and Emily looked confused. "I work here," Cory elaborated.

"Since when?" Emily asked.

"Not long, I started midway through the summer."

"Where is everyone?" Emily asked, looking around.

"It's Sunday. We're closed."

"Are we allowed to be in here like this?"

"Probably not," Cory admitted. "But given the circumstances, I don't think my managers will mind."

Emily stared at the fish tank a while longer. "What are we doing here?"

"This is where I come when I want to not think."

"Not think?"

"Yeah. If you stare at the fish long enough… it's so peaceful. Your mind can just kind of go blank." Cory sat on a bench and Emily sat beside her. She was skeptical at first, but after a while Emily felt a sense of calm wash over her. She watched a shark lazily perusing the bottom of the tank and thought of nothing. They sat without talking for well over an hour. After their time, Cory shook herself. "Feel better?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do actually," Emily replied.

"Good."

"Thank-you Cory, for sharing this with me."

Cory smiled at her. "You're welcome. You should be thanking Lou actually."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, when Mom and Dad were getting divorced and Dad was going to jail, Lou would bring Addie and I here so that we could think about something else and forget how crappy it was at home, and then we just kind of kept coming here. I was here so much that Grant just offered me the job this summer when one opened up." Emily smiled. "Whenever we were done here, Lou, Addie and I would always get ice cream from the place down the street. Mom always said that it was a weird combination – fish and ice cream – but it worked for us."

Emily stood. "Then let's go get some ice cream." Cory smiled softly and led her from the room, turning out the light as she went.

"**But there is greater comfort in the substance of silence than in the answer to a question" – Thomas Merton**


	11. Chapter 11

"**It is the bungled crime that brings remorse." – P.G. Wodehouse **

Hotch and Morgan entered the interview room where Dunn was waiting. His head was resting on the table and he looked up when they came in.

"What am I still doing here?" he asked.

"We have some questions for you," Hotch replied, his face stoic.

"You can't keep me here. Emily's not pressing charges, I want to be with my daughter."

"Your paperwork has been misplaced," Hotch answered flatly. "While they're trying to sort that out we need you to answer some questions."

"Oh, my paperwork is lost is it? That's - " but Morgan cut him off.

"Hey," Morgan shouted. "Quit worrying about yourself. Your wife and kids were murdered and we need your help to catch whoever did this. Now quit bitching and tell us what we need to know."

Brady was quiet for a moment. "Okay," he replied.

"Eli Atocha," Hotch stated and Dunn stiffened. "Do you know him?"

Dunn paused, thinking before replying, "Yes, he was my cell mate in Osborn."

"Did he supply you with cocaine while you were in prison?" Hotch asked.

"No."

"He didn't?" Hotch verified.

"No, he didn't."

"Then how did he feel about you getting coke from someone else?" Morgan asked.

"What?" Brady asked.

"If you weren't getting drugs from Atocha, you were getting them from someone else," Morgan elaborated.

"No. I wasn't getting drugs from anyone in prison."

"Oh, well that's not true," Morgan replied.

Hotch continued, "You were an addict when you went into prison, you were an addict when you got out of prison. You were getting drugs while you were inside."

"And a guy like Atocha," Morgan said, picking up the thread, "he wouldn't like it if his cellie was getting coke from someone other than him."

"No, he wouldn't," Hotch agreed.

"He'd see it as a betrayal," Morgan continued.

"Definitely," Hotch nodded.

"So we know you were using, and we know Atocha was your only option as a supplier," Morgan mused.

"So let's try this again," Hotch stated, "did Eli Atocha supply you with cocaine in prison?"

"Yes," Dunn replied.

"Okay," Hotch said continuing, "how did you pay for the drugs he provided you with?"

"I have money," Dunn replied.

"Quit lying to me," Hotch spat. "we looked into your financials; your drug use bankrupted you before you went to prison. So how did you pay the Nevaro family?" Dunn said nothing.

"Let me tell you how it went down," Morgan offered. "You told them you'd pay off your debt when you were released. You tossed your daddy's name around so they knew you came from money and so they thought you were good for it. But when you got out of prison, you couldn't come up with the money you owed them, and any cash you did get your hands on, you spent on coke for now instead of paying off your debt. After a year and a half, the Nevaros are pissed and they want what you owe them. And then you remember Caroline's coin collection, but you didn't know she'd moved it to a safety deposit box."

"What happened Brady?" Hotch asked. "You snapped, is that it? You got high, so you could work up the courage to handle the break in. You used your security code to get in, but when you found the coins weren't there you got pissed and you decided to teach Caroline a lesson. You killed her. And the girls, well, they weren't supposed to be home, they were just collateral damage."

From the other side of the window Detective Belem turned to JJ. "He left out the part about the alarm system being turned back on. And you said they were organized, that doesn't fit with an angry guy on coke."

"I know," JJ replied, "he's just trying to get a rise out of him to get him talking."

"Ah, an old school cop trick. I didn't think you guys would mess around with those." Belem chuckled.

"No!" yelled Brady, jerking JJ and Belem from their conversation. He slammed his fists down on the table as he rose to his feet. "I wouldn't. I would never hurt them. I love them."

"Then tell me what you know!" Hotch shouted back.

"For god's sake these are your kids." Morgan said. "You're gonna keep lookin' out for yourself when your kids are dead?" Look at them." Morgan pulled photographs of the bodies out of the folder. "Look at what happened to your babies." Dunn looked away. "And your wife. You see what happened to your wife." Dunn continued to stare way.

"You can't look at what you did?" Hotch said and Dunn yelled,

"I didn't do this, I wasn't even there!"

"No, but you know who was there." Hotch replied coldly.

Morgan held up Addie and Lou's photos. "Are you telling me you know who did this to your children and you're gonna let him get away?" Your kids are dead because of you. Look at them!" Morgan bellowed and this time Dunn did turn his head. "They are dead. You owe them that much. You tell us what happened to them."

Dunn gently touched his daughter's pictures before he whispered, "I don't know what happened."

"You tell me what you do know," Morgan replied.

"It was just supposed to be a robbery," Dunn stated in a small voice. "All I did was give them the code for the security system and tell them where the coins were. They were insured. No one would lose."

"But you didn't know that Caroline moved the coins to a safety deposit box when you moved out," Hotch stated and Dunn shook his head.

"They sent Atocha didn't they?" Morgan questioned and Dunn nodded. "You were his mess to clean up, he vouched for you in prison and when all he got in that trunk was some tree ornaments he thought you had set him up and he was pissed."

"So he taught you a lesson," Hotch continued, "and he killed your family so you would know he was serious about collecting and not to double cross him again."

"No one was supposed to get hurt," Brady said as tears slid down his face. "They were just supposed to take the coins and leave. Caroline would be at work. Addie and Lou would be at Yale and Cory would be at school."

"Cory," Hotch said, "they left her alive as a message to you – that you still have something to lose."

Dunn nodded. Morgan shook his head. "Do you know how long you've been at this police station? Atocha thinks you're in here talking and he's gonna be even more pissed. He got a taste of killing when he murdered your wife and he liked it. If he thinks you're in here talking he's gonna try to hurt you again. He's gonna go after Cory again."

"Oh god." Dunn cried, as he dropped his face in his hands.

"**Man is always prey to his truths. Once he has admitted them, he cannot free himself from them." – Albert Camus**


	12. Chapter 12

"**There are things known**

**And there are things unknown**

**And in between are the doors" – Jim Morrison**

The moment JJ heard Hotch say that Cory had been left alive for the threat of killing her later, she whipped out her phone. Emily picked up on the second ring.

"Hey JJ," she answered.

"Em, are you at your hotel?" JJ asked.

"No, we went to the aquarium and now we're getting ice cream."

"We?" JJ questioned, "Cory's with you?"

"Yeah, is everything okay Jayje?"

"No. You need to get Cory here as fast as you can okay. We think they might come after her."

"What?" Emily practically screamed, the panic in her voice clear, "Who might? Come after her how? JJ!"

"Em, I will explain everything as soon as you're here, but right now I don't want to waste time talking on the phone with you. Right now you need to get Cory somewhere safe."

"Okay," Emily replied, and ended the call.

Back inside the interrogation room Morgan said, "You know what this means, don't you Dunn?"

"I can't go back to prison," Dunn choked.

Hotch gave a bitter laugh. "At this point, you'll be lucky to avoid the death penalty."

"What! I didn't do anything! I wasn't there. I was just supposed to be a robbery."

"You were involved in a burglary, that's a federal offence. Any murders committed during the course of that felony you are accountable for. You've admitted to orchestrating the robbery so you're going to be charged with three counts of felony murder, that's not up for debate," Hotch stated.

"If you help us now though, it will look better for you," Morgan added.

Dunn was crying again. "What? What can I do?" he asked.

"Tell us where Atocha is," Hotch said.

"I don't know. I swear I don't."

"Who else was in on the robbery?" Morgan asked.

"Felix Bebida, Juan Ramos and Diego San Martin," Dunn offered up quickly.

"Do you know where we can find them?"

"No," Dunn stated dejectedly again before he suddenly perked up. "No, wait. There's this diner in the Bronx. I met them there a few times. They have this ritual after a job, they eat every meal there for 48 hours and basically don't leave the place for two days. It has something to do with showing their commitment. They should still be there."

"Address," Hotch stated firmly, dropping a pad of paper in front of Dunn.

Hotch and Morgan left the interrogation room, address in hand and met JJ and Detective Belem outside.

"Did you - " Hotch started but JJ cut him off.

"I called Emily. She's on her way here with Cory."

"Good," Hotch replied. "I want a protective detail on her until we get this guy in custody. Where are Rossi and Reid?"

"In the conference room with Garcia," JJ replied.

"Can you get your people ready Detective?" Hotch asked. "We need to take that diner."

"I'm on it." The detective left and Hotch, Morgan and JJ rounded the corner to head back to the conference room. Before they made it there however they ran into Emily and Cory.

"Good. You're here," Hotch stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah," Emily replied taking a step towards him and away from her niece. She lowered her voice. "What the hell is going on?"

Hotch turned to Morgan. "Morgan, let Dave and Reid know what's happening and the three of you go with the locals to the diner in New York. Have Garcia phone ahead to that precinct so that they can meet you there and provide assistance." Morgan nodded and departed. "JJ," Hotch nodded towards Cory.

JJ put her hand gently on Cory's shoulder and said, "Come with me sweetie," as she lead her away.

Hotch gestured to an empty interrogation room and he and Emily went inside.

"You should sit," Hotch offered gently.

Hotch began recounting all that they had learned. How Brady had amassed a debt from the Nevaro family when in prison. How he had been unable to pay them upon his release. How he had given them the security code to Caroline's home and told them where the coins were that would cover his debt without knowing that Caroline had moved them to a safety deposit box. That Atocha had assumed a set-up when the coins were not there and killed Caroline, Lou and Addie as a message and a warning to Dunn. That Atocha had left Cory alive as a reminder to Dunn that he still had something to lose. Hotch explained that they had the names of everyone involved in the murders and a potential location that they were moving on now.

When he'd finished telling her everything, Emily was holding her face in her hands. "We were worried that with the amount of time Dunn spent in the station, Atocha might get nervous and make a move on Cory," Hotch added and Emily nodded, her face still in her hands. "I've ordered a 24 hour protection detail on her until we have Atocha in custody." Emily nodded again. Slowly she raised her head.

"How am I going to tell her Hotch?" she asked. "He's her dad. She loves him, and this is his fault. There's no way around that. If it wasn't for him they'd still be alive."

Hotch nodded. "He'll be in prison for a long time."

Emily shook her head. "That's not going to make her feel better."

"I know, I thought it might make you feel a bit better."

Emily gave him a weak smile. "It does, but he's not my dad." She shook her head. "God, she really has lost her whole family."

"She still has you," Hotch offered gently.

Down the hall JJ sat with Cory.

"They asked you take me away so that Emily can talk to the serious guy about the murders," Cory said flatly.

Under different circumstances JJ would have laughed at Cory's description of Hotch. Instead she said, "That's Agent Hotchner. He's our boss."

Cory nodded. "Something bad happened. Emily was really freaked out on the way over here. She was trying to hide it but I could tell. She thinks that whatever it is will upset me, so they don't want me to know."

Cory's words came out like a statement rather than a question and so JJ saw no point in denying it. "Yes," JJ replied.

"What's the point?" Cory sighed. "Like it could get any worse."

JJ felt her heart break a little at how wrong Cory was, very aware that when Cory found out about her father's involvement in it would seem so much worse. And so she changed the subject.

"Emily said you were at the aquarium?"

"Yeah," Cory replied, accepting the fact that JJ wasn't going to tell her anything. "My sisters and I would go there together when our parents were getting divorced. It kind of turned into our special place."

"That's nice," JJ smiled.

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss it," Cory sighed. "Especially Cleo and Phyl."

"Cleo and Phil? They work there?" JJ asked.

Cory laughed. "Kind of. They're these two clown fish Addie and Lou named – Cleopatra and Phyllis. We went there all the time but there were so many fish. Those were the only two we could distinguish by name. Phyllis has a big black spot and Cleopatra has a funny shaped white stripe. And they were always together, chasing each other. They were pretty hilarious."

JJ laughed. "Clown fish, that's like Finding Nemo right?"

"Yeah."

"My son would love that, he's obsessed with that movie right now. And the Little Mermaid. He's big on under water. I swear I am so sick of those movies…"

"How old is he?" Cory asked.

"He's three," JJ smiled.

"I babysit a four year old boy who lives down the street, Carson, every time I'm there he makes me watch that Justin Bieber movie."

"You're kidding."

"I wish. I'm just saying it could be worse."

JJ laughed. "C'mon, you're a 15 year old girl. You should love Justin Bieber."

Cory rolled her eyes. "Please, I actually like music. The crappy pop he makes is not music. It's too bad because he actually has a decent voice. He could make music if he wanted to."

And so they talked for the better part of half an hour as they waited for Hotch and Emily to finish up. JJ was amazed that for a 15 year old kid who had just gone through the worst experience of her life, she had no trouble keeping a conversation going. In fact, JJ greatly enjoying talking to her. When the door finally opened both looked up to see Emily standing there. JJ rose to leave and give them privacy but Emily stopped her in the doorway. Emily pulled JJ aside so that Cory could not hear.

"I don't know how to tell her this Jayje." JJ gave her a sympathetic look. "Should I wait?" Until he's in custody I mean? I don't want to scare her."

"I think she'll know you're not telling her something. She seems very perceptive."

Emily nodded. "I just hate that I have to tell her something that will make her feel worse. She's already going through so much."

"I know," JJ replied. "And if there's anything we can do to help, you know not to hesitate right?" Emily nodded. "That goes for both of you. We're all here for you Emily."

"Thanks Jayje."

And as JJ left the room, an idea occurred to her of a way the team could do something. She pulled out her cell phone to call Will as she hurried to talk to Garcia.


	13. Chapter 13

"**And yet to every bad, there's a worse." – Thomas Hardy**

Emily sat across from her niece. "Cory, we know what happened to your mom and Lou and Addie," she said gravely.

"Well that's good news," Cory replied with a small smile. Emily looked sad. "It's not good news? Emily just tell me. Please. I'm pretty sure I can't feel any worse than wondering why. I need answers."

Emily doubted that not knowing why was worse than the truth, but she slowly started. "Cory, when your Dad was in prison he got drugs from a man named Eli Atocha." At the mention of her dad Cory's face fell into a blank expressionless stare, but Emily continued. "Your dad owes him money for the drugs, money he doesn't have, so he gave Atocha the security combination to your house and told him that your mom's coin collection was in the trunk. He didn't know she'd moved it to the bank. When Atocha and his men didn't find the coins they killed your mom and Lou and Addie as a message to your dad, not to double-cross them again." When Emily finished speaking Cory was staring straight ahead. She made a noise in her throat like she was swallowing something that tasted bad, but said nothing. After a moment of silence Emily said, "Cory I'm so sor-"

"Don't," Cory commanded. "Don't be sorry for him." Her voice shook with rage but Emily could hear the tears threatening to fall.

"Cory," Emily tried again.

Suddenly Cory rose from the table. She picked up the glass of water JJ had given her and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. Emily jumped as the cup shattered. Cory let out a strangled yell and sank to the floor. She was crying more violently than Emily had seen yet and her whole body heaved with sobs.

"No," she cried, thrashing backwards. "No. No, no." She let out a moan. "He killed them. He – Aghh," she dissolved into sobs again. Emily dropped to the floor beside her and put her arms around her niece. "No!" Cory cried pulling away. "No. He… he," Cory's words faded into tears again, but Emily would not let her pull away. She tightened her grip on Cory's shoulders. "Agh!" Cory yelled again. She fought Emily's embrace for a moment longer before her body went limp and collapsed against Emily, sobbing. "They're gone," she whimpered.

Emily held her tight. "I know babe."

"They can't be gone. I need them."

Emily's heart broke. "I'm so sorry Bug."

"I need them," Cory repeated. "I can't do this without them. He killed them."

"I'm so sorry," Emily whispered again. Cory continued to cry and mutter against Emily's shoulder while Emily continued to say anything she could think of to make her feel better.

After a while, Emily felt her leg go to sleep and she gently shifted her body under her niece. At her movement she felt Cory's whole body tense. "It's okay. I'm right here," Emily said gently. In a small voice, different than the one before Cory whispered, "Please don't leave me."

Emily hugged her tight and said, "I will never leave you Cory. I love you. I will always be here for you." Cory started another gentle flow of tears and Emily rocked them back and forth. She didn't know what else to do. After a while Emily finally added, "They're worried Atocha might come after you to stop your dad from talking to the police. They're assigning a protective detail to you until they have him in custody."

"Kay," Cory nodded.

"But I don't want you to be scared okay? Nothing is going to happen to you."

"I'm not scared," Cory replied and Emily looked down at her surprised.

"You're not?"

Cory shook her head. "I feel safe when I'm with you." Emily felt her heart swell at the words and she hugged her niece tighter. "Is my dad gonna go back to jail?" Cory asked quietly.

"Yeah, he is. For a long time." Cory nodded. When Cory felt up to it, they roe from the floor. They emerged from the interview room and made their way back to the BAU's conference room.

As they entered, Hotch was struck, for the first time, by their height difference. Emily was between 5'6" and 5'7" and wore three inch heels. Cory was maybe 5'3" (and that was probably being generous) and wore flat boots. Hotch hadn't noticed the height difference earlier, but when they stood there now, Cory just looked so small in a way she hadn't before.

"We're going back to the hotel," Emily stated.

Hotch rose. "Okay," he said, coming to join them.

"Do you want someone to come with us?" Emily asked.

"You're looking at him," Hotch replied.

"You're the protective detail?" Emily asked, both amused and relieved.

"I'm the first shift," Hotch replied. "Morgan volunteered to take the second and Dave wants the third."

Emily smiled. "Don't you have things to do?"

"The profile's done, we know the identities of the unsubs, Dave, Morgan and Reid are bringing in who they can right now – I can't think of anything more important I could be doing than protecting you." Emily grinned. "Plus I figured you'd prefer it if it was us keeping watch rather than some stranger."

Emily nodded in agreement. "Thanks Hotch," she said.

Hotch smiled to let Emily know that no thanks were necessary. "We'll take my car," he stated, and lead Emily and Cory from the precinct.

Outside the diner, Morgan was taking charge of the situation. "Okay, this is a civilian establishment – I do not want this turning into a hostage situation. Detective Belem and I will go in soft and see if the three men we're after are inside. We know that this is a constant hang out for the Nevaros, so even if the men we want aren't inside, some of the Nevaro cartel will be there. I do not want to spook these guys and give Bebida, San Martin and Ramos a chance to disappear under ground. So we move on the diner only if and when Detective Belem and I give the green light."

Morgan and Belem made their way inside and sat at the counter. Both ordered coffee.

"Four patrons on the premises, all Hispanic males," Belem said quietly into his microphone.

"The two at the back are Bebida and Ramos. Two of the targets are in the building. Wait-" Morgan paused. "San Martin just came out of the bathroom. All three targets are here."

The other two patrons both have Nevaro cartel tattoos," Belem added. "All five should be considered armed and extremely dangerous."

"The only friendlies are the waitress in the front and the cook in the back," Morgan stated. "Reid, you get the cook out, I'll take care of the waitress. Everyone else, take both exits. I don't want anyone getting out of here. You have our green light. You move on Agent Rossi's go."

A moment passed, and then a lot of things happened at once. Cops burst through the front door and the door to the kitchen, guns drawn, yelling orders at the five gang members. Morgan dove over the counter, grabbing the waitress, pulling her to the floor. The gang members all went for their guns, but the cops had surprised them and none of them were fast enough. All five were promptly placed in handcuffs.

Outside the diner, after congratulating the officers on a job well done, Rossi and Belem spoke to the officer in charge of the NYPD cops. "We're only interested in those three," Rossi gestured "in connection with a triple homicide. The other two you can cut loose."

"Oh I'm sure there's an outstanding warrant on them somewhere," the cop smiled. They shook hands.

While Belem arrested Ramos, Bebida and San Martin for the three murders, Reid watched their body language. "Whatcha doin' pretty boy?" Morgan asked, coming up to stand beside him.

"You said you thought the unsub who didn't actually kill anyone would have been disturbed by Atocha's brutality."

"That's right."

"Him." Reid pointed to Bebida. "The other two are angry. He's scared."

"You think we can get him to give us Atocha's location?"

"I think he's far more likely to do so than the other two," Reid replied.

"Okay, when we get back to Connecticut, you see if you can get him to talk."

"You don't want to do it?" Reid asked, surprised.

"Nah, when we get back it's my turn to baby-sit Emily."

"Don't let her hear you say it like that," Reid chuckled.

Morgan laughed as well. "No. I value my life too much to do anything so stupid," he replied.

"**One thing you can't hide is when you're crippled inside" – John Lennon**


	14. Chapter 14

"**He is simply a shiver looking for a spine to run up." – Paul Keating**

Back in her hotel room, Emily was amusing herself by watching Hotch watch TV. Hotch was lying on one bed, Emily and Cory on the other. Both spent from the emotional toll of finding out what had happened to their family, Emily and Cory had flopped down as soon as they entered the room. Cory had selected _Say Yes to the Dress_. Emily remembered Cory and Addie animatedly discussing the program over the summer and knew it was one of their favourites. Cory was lying with her head in Emily's lap and only seemed to be paying half of her attention to the television.

Hotch on the other hand was completely enthralled, muttering things like; "Well now she can't think that looks good," or "how can she like that better than the first one?" When he blurted, "The problem is not the colour. The problem is your shoulders. You cannot wear a strapless dress," even Cory raised her head to look at him and Emily burst out laughing. Tears streamed down Emily's face and she clutched her side she was laughing so hard as Cory said,

"You tell 'em Nigel."

"Sorry," Hotch replied sheepishly.

"No, no. Don't be sorry. Don't stop. This is the most hilarious thing I've ever seen," Emily managed in-between laughs.

Hotch shot her a look but said nothing. Instead he turned to Cory and asked, "Who's Nigel?"

"Nigel Barker," Cory replied. Hotch looked confused. "The judge from America's Next Top Model," Cory clarified.

"That's a television show ?" Hotch asked.

Cory actually smiled. "Oh Hotch, if you like Say Yes to the Dress this much we've gotta get you started on Top Model."

"But please, only watch it when I'm there," Emily giggled.

A knock came at the door. Hotch, flipping back into protective detail mode, held out a hand for Emily and Cory to stay put while he answered the door.

"Can I help you sir?" they heard him say.

"I'm looking for my grand-daughter, this is her hotel room. Who are you?" The unmistakable voice of Jacob Dunn floated through the room.

Cory buried her head in Emily's side. "Nooooo…" she breathed.

"I'll take care of it," Emily said gently.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner," Hotch introduced himself. "I'm a protective detail assigned to keep your grand-daughter safe."

"So she's here."

"Yes sir." Hotch let Jacob into the room.

"I told you to leave us alone," Emily said sharply when Dunn came to stand before the bed. Hotch looked at her with surprise.

"This has nothing to do with custody," Jacob bristled. "We're not fighting you on that."

Emily gave a bitter laugh. "Because I'd have such a hard time winning against a man who's going to be in prison for the rest of his life."

"Yes, that's why I'm here," Jacob said hurriedly. "Cordelia-"

"Leave me alone," Cory moaned without lifting her face from Emily's shoulder. Emily shot Dunn a look.

Dunn continued on as if nothing had happened. "We've been meeting with the lawyers, and they believe that the best way to get the judge to grant Brady leniency is if you say-"

"She's not saying anything," Emily snapped.

"I think we can let Cordelia speak for herself," Dunn stated.

Cory pulled herself off of Emily and faced her grand-father. "I'm not saying anything," she repeated flatly.

Jacob sighed. "Cordelia I know you're upset and you're angry right now, but you can't let those emotions rule you. Now is the time to act. If you don't, do you really want to wake up one morning and realize that your father is serving life in prison and there was something you could have done to help?"

Emily opened her mouth to snap at Jacob but Cory beat her to it. "I'm never going to wake up and feel sorry for him. I'm never going to wake up and forgive him. You don't need to worry about me waking up and wishing I'd helped him."

"Cordelia, you just lost your mother and sisters. Do you really want to lose your father too?"

"No," Cory stated firmly. "I didn't lose them. He lost them. He did this. I am never going to forgive him. I want him to pay for what he did. I'm not going to help him get away with it."

"Your father won't survive in prison. How will you feel when he dies in there?" Jacob snapped.

Emily felt Cory tense beside her. Again she opened her mouth to tell him off and again someone else beat her to it.

"Don't you put that on her," Hotch growled.

"This is a private matter," Jacob bit out at Hotch. Never one to be intimidated, Hotch took a step forward.

"I don't care," Hotch replied in a low and threatening tone. "You do not tell a child that they will be responsible for the death of their father."

"She will be."

"No she won't," Emily spat. "Brady made his own choices. The only one responsible here is him."

He's not well Emily," Jacob burst and Emily could hear pleading in his voice for the first time. "Addiction is a disease, you know that."

"No one forced him to start using drugs," Cory said quietly.

"So you're going to do nothing?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Nothing that will help him," Cory replied simply. "I want nothing to do with him. When you see him," he voice cracked, "tell him we're done."

She looked away and Jacob knew that he was being dismissed. He rose.

"That goes for you too Jacob," Emily stated bitterly. "We're done. I want you to stay away." Jacob gave her a harsh look. He opened his mouth to say something but Hotch opened the door to the hotel room, indicating that he was to leave.

When Hotch had shut the door behind Jacob, Emily turned to Cory. "He's not coming back Bug. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

Cory nodded. In a quiet voice she asked, "Is my dad gonna die in prison?"

Emily rubbed her arm soothingly. "I don't know sweetie. But if he does or if he doesn't – that has nothing to do with you."

"I don't want to help him. Should I want to help him? Am I-"

But Emily cut her off. "There is no way you should or should not feel. If you don't ever want to see him again, that's okay. And if you ever do decide to see him, that's okay too. The only way you could be wrong in what you feel is if you feel responsible. Everything your dad sis, he did himself, and you do not get to feel guilty for the situation he created. That is not okay. Do you understand?"

Cory nodded and looked away. They all sat quietly for a while before Cory suddenly said, "Oh my God!"

"What?" Emily and Hotch asked, alarmed.

"America's Next Top Model is on. Hotch. Sit down. Your mind is about to be blown."

"**You have to love something before you can hate it." – Nicholas Sparks**


	15. Chapter 15

"**I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend." – J.R.R Tolkein**

At the police station, Rossi and Reid were sitting at a table across from Felix Bebida.

"I'm not telling you nothing," Bebida spat.

"Well that would be helpful," Reid replied.

"Huh? I said I'm not telling you nothing," Bebida repeated.

"Yes, I heard you. Not telling you nothing is a double negative. If you _don't_ tell us _nothing_, you will, in effect, be telling us everything. And that would be very helpful," Reid stated.

"Fine, then I'm not telling you anything," Bebida clarified.

"Well that's a stupid move," Rossi replied. "You didn't actually kill anyone and you're going to get the death penalty."

"The death penalty?" Bebida sputtered. "But you just said I didn't kill anybody."

"Yeah, but what do I know?" Rossi replied dismissively.

"No. You're right. I didn't kill anybody," Bebida exclaimed, panic in his voice.

"You were there," Rossi stated.

"But I didn't kill anyone."

"No, you just watched while your friends slaughtered these innocent people." Rossi dropped photographs on the table. He handed Bebida pictures of Addie and Lou. After a moment, Reid handed him a picture of Caroline. "She was stabbed 19 times," Rossi stated. Bebida stared at the picture.

"But that wasn't the worst part, was it?" Reid asked. "Your boss, Atocha," he continued, "he beat her. He broke her nose, her ribs, he snapped her collarbone and bruised just about every inch of her. She was a mom – all she wanted to do was protect her kids so she kept fighting and that just spurred him on didn't it? He was out of control."

Bebida said nothing but he seemed unable to tear his eyes away from the picture of Caroline's mangled body. Rossi picked up where Reid left off. "Atocha felt responsible for the Brady Dunn situation. He was his cell mate, he vouched for him, and now it was his job to collect. When those coins weren't there, he took it personally. He was pissed. That's why he beat her – he was angry. But he started to enjoy it, didn't he?" Bebida still said nothing.

"And now he wants to kill again," Reid said. "This girl," he produced a picture of Cory and Bebida's eyes flicked towards it. "These are her mother and sisters." Reid gestured to the crime scene photos. "She just lost them and now your boss wants to do to her what he did to her mom."

"Hasn't she suffered enough?" Rossi asked.

"He's only going to get worse Felix. What he did to Caroline Prentiss will look tame compared to what he'll do if he gets his hands on her," Reid stated.

"Brady Dunn is already in custody," Rossi said. "It's over. Killing her will accomplish nothing. He's lost it. Atocha's lost control of himself. Are you really going to let him slay this girl just so he can get his rocks off?"

Bebida spoke finally, "Don't you have someone watching her, keeping her safe?"

"Do you really think that will stop him?" Reid asked quietly. "Felix you didn't kill anyone, and you know what Atocha did was going too far. Help us out and we'll talk to the D.A. You could get out of prison one day."

"Not if I talk to you. Eli'll kill me first chance he gets."

Rossi sighed. "Felix, Eli is on what we call a downward spiral. He is never going to let himself be taken alive. If he's cornered, he'll commit suicide by cop. He won't be able to hurt you. You can save Cory and help yourself. Just tell us where he is."

Bebida thought a moment. "You'll talk to the D.A? Tell 'em I was cooperating?"

"Yes," Reid replied.

Bebida shrugged. "He said he had to tie up loose ends, and then he was going to lay low with his cousin in Dallas."

"Tie up loose ends?" Rossi asked.

"Probably his old lady. Say goodbye to her, get a little lovin' and head out."

"You don't think he meant that Cory was a loose end?" Reid asked, holding up her picture again.

Bebida paled. "Oh shit. I - " But Rossi was already rushing from the room. "You're still gonna say I helped right?" Bebida called as the door slammed.

Running down the hall, Rossi collided with JJ. He put up his arms to catch her shoulders and stop her from falling.

"What?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Hotch?" Rossi asked.

"Morgan called to say he's staying at Emily's for a bit longer. Apparently he wanted to see the end of _America's Next Top Model_."

"He – what?" Rossi started. "_America's Next Top Model_?"

"That's what Morgan said."

Rossi shook himself. "So Hotch, Morgan and Prentiss are all with Cory right now?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Rossi started moving again and JJ followed him. "Bebida said that Atocha was going to tie up loose ends before skipping town."

They had made their way back to the conference room when Reid burst through the door and past Rossi and JJ. "Garcia," he panted.

"Wow Doc, you better sit down," she smiled.

"I have Atocha's cell number. Bebida gave it to me. They only use disposable phones but he said this was probably still the phone Atocha was using. Can you use GPS to locate him?"

"If the model is new enough and he has the phone turned on and with him." Garcia grabbed the slip of paper from Reid as Hotch answered Rossi's phone call.

"Hey Dave," he greeted.

"Hotch, we got one of Atocha's soldiers talking. He said Atocha was going to tie up loose ends before leaving for Dallas."

"You think he's coming here?" Hotch asked.

"Sir," Garcia called. "I have a location on Atocha. He's," she paused. "In the hotel parking lot," she finished, her voice filled with worry.

"Did you get that?" Rossi asked.

"Hotel parking lot. We're on it. Good work." Hotch confirmed.

"JJ's sending back-up," Rossi said.

"They won't be here in time," Hotch replied.

"I know," Rossi said, and they ended the call.

"**The true soldier fights not because he hates what is in front of him, but because he loves what is behind him." – G.K Chesterton**


	16. Chapter 16

"**All this is a preface to the fear and uncertainties which clamber over a man so that in his silly work he thinks he must be crazy because he is so alone." – John Steinbeck**

"This is unbelievable," Morgan said. "How can the judges expect Crystal to perform when Larissa and Jade are so horrible to her? I mean, how is she supposed to be fierce when her self esteem is so low? And another thing, look at what they gave her to work with. Of course Kaydence won the challenge. That dress would look good on anyone."

Emily watched him in awe. "This is unreal," she whispered to Cory. "I cannot believe that the guys on my team are so into Top Model."

Cory smiled. "It's kind of the greatest thing I've seen in a long time," she whispered back.

"Hey you two," Morgan said. "I know you're talking about me. Cut it out. I'm allowed to enjoy a show with all these beautiful ladies in it."

"Sure," Emily replied. "That's why you like it."

"It is," Morgan retorted indignantly.

"Guys who just watch it for the girls don't notice the clothes," Cory replied flatly and Morgan stared at her. "They also don't use the word fierce."

Morgan threw himself back against the pillows on the bed. "Great. She's a mini-profiler," he huffed. Emily beamed at her.

Beside them, Hotch hung up the phone. He gave a look to both of his agents that had them quickly slide off of the beds and walk to the other side of the room to join him.

"Garcia tracked Atocha's phone. His last location was our hotel parking lot." Emily shot a quick glance at Cory. Her eyes were on the television, but Emily knew that her mind was with them, wondering what was going on. Hotch continued, "Police units have been dispatched but-"

"They won't be here in time," Emily finished for him.

"What's our move?" Morgan asked.

Hotch glanced at Emily. He knew she was not going to like his plan. "We need to wait for him to come to us."

"And use my niece as bait?" Emily hissed. "No."

"Emily, there are too many entrances into the building for us to cover. He could already be inside. If we split up to look for him, he could get past us. If we try to take Cory out of the building and we run into him…" Hotch paused. "There is only one way into this room unless he scales ten floors to the balcony and I think we can rule that out. Cory will be safest if there are three people, on high alert, guarding the only door to her."

Emily knew Hotch was right, but she still didn't like it.

"He's spiralling Em," Morgan added. "He's not gonna have a brilliant plan." Emily nodded.

"Okay, get her ready." Hotch indicated to Cory.

Emily sat beside her niece on the bed. "Bug, they tracked Eli Atocha's cell phone to our hotel."

Cory's eyes flashed with fear for a second, but she quickly fought it down. "Okay," she replied, and her voice did not waver.

"We know he's coming to us, so I need you to wait down here." Emily indicated to the small space between the bed and the wall. Cory fit easily and she pulled her knees up to her chest. She looked up at Emily. "Okay, now no matter what you might hear, I need you to stay put until I come and get you. Do you understand?" Cory nodded. "Good girl." Emily gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

She returned to Hotch and Morgan. Both had their guns drawn, and Emily did the same. As Morgan watched out the peephole Hotch said, "I don't expect he'll have a better plan than knocking on the door and firing." Emily nodded in agreement.

"I see him," Morgan said. "He's coming down the hall."

At this, Hotch Morgan and Emily got into position along the wall beside the door. There was a knock. Hotch pointed at Emily. "He'll expect you," he whispered.

"Who is it?" Emily called.

"Room service," came the reply.

"He knows you need to order that right?" Emily muttered before shouting, "Just a sec."

Hotch counted down his fingers for Morgan, who threw the door open wide. Atocha had his gun hanging by his side when the door burst open and he found himself starring down the barrels of three guns.

"Put down the gun!"

"Put it down!"

"Put it down!" three voices yelled over top of each other. Emily, Hotch and Morgan all watched, as if in slow motion, as Atocha looked down at the gun in his hand, before raising it up to point it at Emily. All three agents fired at once, and Atocha hit the ground with the heavy thud of dead weight. Morgan kicked his gun away while Hotch checked for a pulse. He shook his head.

"Police units should be here soon, but call it in anyway," he said to Morgan.

As soon as Hotch had verified that Atocha was dead, Emily hurried back to her niece. Cory was hiding her face against her knees and she was shaking. Emily dropped into the space beside her and lightly touched her shoulder. Cory's head snapped up. "We got him Bug. It's all over," she said gently.

"Is he dead?" Cory asked in a small voice and Emily nodded. Cory leaned forward and rested her head against Emily's shoulder. "I was scared," she whispered.

"That's okay," Emily said, rubbing Cory's back. "That man hurt your family and he wanted to hurt you. It's okay to be scared."

"Not for me. For you," Cory said.

Emily's eyes widened with surprise. "For me? Honey, I'm an FBI agent."

"I know," Cory replied without elaborating.

"Cor? Sweetie?" Emily coaxed, looking for more explaination.

After a moment Cory choked out, "I don't want to be all alone," before she started to cry.

"Cory, I'm not going anywhere," Emily said as she hugged her to calm her tears.

"If something happened to you I'd be all alone and…" Cory paused and continued in a whisper, "there'd be no one left to love me."

At her words, Emily hugged her tighter. "Aw, Cory," she said, and her heart broke at probably the saddest thing she'd ever heard. "I will never let that happen," she said firmly. I can't promise that nothing will ever happen to me, but I promise you that I will always do everything I can to come home to you. And if anything does happen to me, I promise there will be somebody to love you." Emily spoke clearly so that Cory could hear the conviction in her voice even though she felt like crying herself. It hurt her so much that her once innocent and carefree niece had become so broken. Cory shook her head, unconvinced. "Cory, my team is my family. We love each other. And you're a part of that family now. They will always look out for you, they will never let anyone hurt you. And they will love you."

This time Cory nodded. She put her arms around Emily and hugged her.

"**No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear" – C.S. Lewis**


	17. Chapter 17

"**There is a sacredness in tears. They are not the mark of weakness, but of power. They speak more eloquently than ten thousand tongues. They are messengers of overwhelming grief and unspeakable love." – Washington Irving**

The wake and funeral were held the next day. The whole team stayed to attend. It was the most massive and exhausting event Emily had ever been to. The funeral hall had devoted the entire building to the Dunn/Prentiss funeral and still the place was packed. Politicians and foreign diplomats poured in to pay their respects to the Prentisses and the Dunns. Emily wanted to tell them all to go away. They hadn't known or loved her sister or her nieces, they were only there because politics dictated that they attend. But she said nothing.

Caroline, Lou and Addie's friends poured in by the hundreds to say goodbye, as well as Cory's friends coming to offer her their support. The visitation lasted six hours and when it was over they had to proceed on to the funeral. The church was packed. Extra chairs had been brought in and placed beside the pews in the aisles to provide additional seating and still many people had to stand at the back. Emily sat between Cory and her mother. Neither cried. The ambassador for the sake of appearance, (Emily could hear her mother's voice reminding her that 'grief is a private thing. We do not cry in public'). Cory's grief seemed to have moved to a point beyond tears. Before the funeral mass started Cory whispered, "I think I've physically run out of tears. I feel like if I could just cry I'd feel a little better. But I can't."

Emily squeezed her hand. "They'll come back."

Cory was silent in the car during the funeral procession from the church to the cemetery. She kept fiddling with the piece of paper that held the words she had prepared. Caroline's will had asked each of her daughters to do something at her funeral. Emily hadn't known that Cory wrote poetry, but Caroline had asked Cory to read one of the poems she had written. As Cory was the only daughter who would be able to fulfil her mother's request, Cory had been determined to give Caroline what she wanted. However after going through her notebooks, Cory had decided that nothing she had written was right, and so the night before she had sat on her bed in the hotel room and scratched away with her pen for hours. When she stepped up to speak, a quiet murmur began, and hundreds of eyes fell on her.

"I know that nothing I could write will ever be good enough, will never be what you all deserve, and I'm sorry for that," Cory began. "But this is what you want, and you all weirdly love my terrible poetry, so I hope this makes you smile." She opened the paper, took a shaky breath and read;

"You're the northern wind

Sending shivers down my spine

You're like falling leaves

In an autumn night

You're the lullaby

That's singing me to sleep

You are the other half

You are my missing piece

Oh my love

Oh my love

Oh my love

I don't know

What to do without you

You are all four seasons

Rolled into one

You're like the cold December snow

In the warm July sun

I'm the jet black sky

That's just before the rain

Like the might current

Pulling you under the waves

Oh my love

Oh my love

Oh my love

I will never be

Without you"

It was completely silent when Cory finished reading. She stepped back and quietly returned to her place beside Emily. As the flowers were placed on the caskets, Emily felt Cory begin to shake beside her. Her tears had silently returned. Emily held her hand and cried with her.

After the funeral, Emily's parents had to return to Belgium. Before they left, her father had pulled her aside. "Emily, I know it's not in your nature to ask for help, but if you ever need anything for Cordelia," he paused. "Your mother and I barely know that girl. But I hope that can change. What you're doing for your niece – we are so proud of you. If you need anything – help, money, time, anything – we are here. For both of you."

And though it wasn't something they did, Emily hugged her father. "I love you too," she said.

Emily had expected the team to return home as well, as they had already been in Hartford for three days, but JJ pointed out that it would Emily and Cory ages to go through Caroline's house by themselves, and so the whole team had stayed to help. This was their only pressing concern, as Emily had made arrangements to go to Yale later in the week to collect Addie and Lou's things.

They divided into teams. JJ and Garcia tackled the kitchen and dining room, Hotch and Morgan took on the front foyer, the family room and Caroline's office while Rossi and Reid handled all of the guest bedrooms and bathrooms. That left Emily and Cory with Caroline, Lou, Addie and Cory's bedrooms. Anything they thought Cory might some day want, they boxed up for storage. Everything else was either thrown out or donated to Good Will. Lou and Addie's rooms did not take long as they had both mostly moved out. There were a few mementos that Cory wanted to keep for herself, and others she set aside that she thought some of her sister's closer friends would appreciate. The rest they set aside for charity. Caroline's bedroom took longer. They repeatedly came across items that brought back memories, some that brought laughter and others that brought tears. In a closet, Emily found the girls' baby books and she set those aside for herself. In the same closet she found a box of things Caroline had saved from childhood, through all of their mother's postings. Emily kept this too, noting that she had a very similar box in her own closet back home. The last room they tackled was Cory's, but this one was the easiest as most things just needed to be boxed up and sent to Emily's in D.C.

They had almost finished when they heard Hotch yell from downstairs, "Holy crap!". Emily and Cory looked at each other briefly before they hurried downstairs to find the source of the commotion. JJ, Garcia, Rossi and Reid had also come to investigate Hotch's outburst. They found Hotch and Morgan staring at a little cabinet in the family room. Upon seeing what they were staring at, Cory burst out laughing. She was laughing so hard she couldn't manage any words.

"There are that many seasons!" Morgan asked incredulously. Cory still couldn't manage an answer, and instead she pointed to the cabinet. Hotch and Morgan moved aside. Inside the cabinet was a DVD collection. Displayed prominently at the front, was every season of America's Next Top Model. Emily started laughing, and it seemed to be contagious as the rest of the group dissolved into a fit of giggles. Even Morgan and Hotch joined in.

"Those, come with us," Emily managed, and everyone agreed.

"**Being loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao Tzu **

_**The poem is not mine. It is the song lyrics to **_**Northern Wind**_** by the band City and Colour, slightly altered to fit the story. If you've never heard of City and Colour, well, you're welcome for introducing you ;) Check them out on Youtube (I'd recommend **_**The Girl**_** for your introduction) Fall in love with this music. Dance to it at your wedding. I listened to the newest album **_**Little Hell**_** for hours on end while writing this story. It's the only music I played while writing this, so a lot of this story was inspired by that music.**_


	18. Chapter 18

"**If I had a flower for every time I thought of you… I could walk through my garden forever." – Alfred Lord Tennyson**

On the plane ride home, Emily was sorting through the mass of paperwork the lawyers had given her. She was seated on the couch. Cory was asleep beside her, her head propped up against Emily's leg like a pillow. Cory had been asleep for a while before Hotch took a seat across from them.

"She reminds me of Jack," he said, looking to Cory.

"Yeah?" Emily asked, dropping the papers and turning to look at Cory.

Hotch nodded. "Her father is responsible for her mother's death and now her aunt is caring for her. I think there's a lot of parallel in their stories."

Emily looked at him. "Hotch," she said gently, "don't compare yourself to Brady. You weren't a drug addict looking to pay off your debt. You were targeted by a deranged serial killer. That Foyet went after you was not your fault."

Hotch shook his head. "She blames her dad, and she should. You don't think one day Jack will blame me?"

"Hotch you did everything you could to try and keep Jack and Haley safe. You tried to save Haley. You killed Foyet and you saved Jack. I think if Brady had done even a tenth of that Cory would be able to forgive him. Kids don't want to hate their parents. They're looking for excuses to love them. If Cory had an excuse I think she'd forgive Brady. Jack has a million excuses with you."

Hotch looked at Cory again. "You're going to be good at this," he smiled. Emily smiled back. "You know we're all proud of you, and here if you need anything." Emily nodded. "And I want you to take at least a month," Hotch continued, "to get Cory settled here and to handle Caroline's estate. And if you need more time I want you to ask for it."

"Thank you, I will," Emily replied, and Hotch left her.

Emily had barely begun to pick up her paperwork again when JJ took the seat Hotch had vacated.

"Hi Jayje," Emily smiled, tossing the papers back down.

"Em, could you swing by my place before you go home today?" JJ asked, "I have something I need you to take a look at."

Emily glanced down at Cory. "Can it wait JJ?"

"No," JJ answered simply.

Emily sighed. "Okay, sure."

When they deplaned in Quantico Emily lead a somewhat groggy Cory to her car. "JJ needs me to stop at her place before we go home," she said, putting the car in drive. "But I promise it'll be quick."

"Sure," Cory replied.

Emily followed JJ's car to her house and parked in the driveway behind her. When Emily got out and Cory stayed in the car, JJ gestured for her to come inside too. In the front hall a three year old ball of energy ran to meet them.

"Mommy!" Henry yelled and JJ scooped him up in a hug.

"Hi buddy. I missed you," she said.

"I miss you too," Henry replied. Will joined them in the hallway.

Henry, this is Cory," JJ introduced him.

"Hi Henry," Cory smiled.

"Hello," Henry replied. He spotted Emily and ran over for a hug. "Hi Emily!"

"Hi Henry," Emily said, giving him a big hug.

"And Cory, this is Will," JJ elaborated further.

"Hi," Will drawled and shot a quick smile at Emily.

"Hi," Cory echoed.

"Is it all set up?" JJ asked Will and he nodded.

"Kevin and I almost had a hernia moving it though. You'll have to get Morgan and Hotch to help us move it again."

"That can be arranged," JJ smiled.

"So what's up JJ?" Emily asked.

"This way," Will said, gesturing to Emily and Cory. Henry hurried ahead of them. Will and Henry lead them to the living room, where against the wall sat an illuminated four foot fish tank filled with bright little tropical fish.

"It's a welcome to the family present from the whole team," JJ said gently.

Emily felt her heart swell at her team's thoughtfulness and saw the proof of the love she had promised Cory they would give her. Cory knelt in front of the tank. Henry hurried to her side and began pointing to the fish.

"That's Dory, Nemo, Crush, Ariel, Flounder, Skuttle, Sebastian and Henry!" he exclaimed.

Will leaned forward. "You don't have to keep the names. He picked out the fish at the store and got a little excited is all."

"Oh no. Those names are perfect," Cory said quietly. "I – This," she stuttered. "Thank you so much. This is – I can't even… Thank you," she said again.

JJ smiled. "You're welcome sweetie." She turned to Emily. "We can keep it here until you find a place for it."

Emily looked at the tank. "How do you move something like that?"

"Painfully," Will replied quickly. "You put the fish in little baggies and then you empty out half the water so it doesn't slosh over. You refill it at the new location."

"Henry!" Henry said, pointing at the tank again and Cory knelt back down beside him.

"I think Henry is my favourite," she said gently. Henry beamed at her.

When they finally arrived at her town house Emily let out a relieved sigh, happy to be home. She showed Cory the two guest bedrooms and Cory selected the one beside her own bedroom at the back of the house. Emily left her to unpack a little of the things she had brought with her on the plane while she started dinner. She was spooning pasta onto plates when Cory emerged from her new bedroom. Cory sat at the counter and Emily passed her a plate before sitting beside her. They ate quietly and talked little. Emily had the feeling that Cory wanted to say something but for some reason was holding back. After they cleaned up, Emily sat on the couch, ready for round two with the paperwork when Cory sat beside her.

"Em, can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Of course," Emily replied, setting the papers aside and giving Cory her full attention.

Cory said nothing for a minute, unsure of where to start before saying, "I want – I mean, would it be okay if - " She stopped again. "I'd like to change my name," she finally managed. Emily's eyes widened slightly as Cory continued, "to Prentiss."

"You don't want to be Cordelia Dunn anymore?"

Cory shook her head. "All that name connects me to anymore is the father who killed my family and the grandparents I hate," she paused for a second, "and we both know how I feel about the Cordelia part," she added with a slight chuckle.

Emily laughed a little too before she replied, "It also connects you Lou and Addie. Their last name was Dunn."

"I know. But I also know that if they hadn't been home last weekend and they were still alive – they'd want to lose the Dunn too. In my mind, they're just Prentisses." Emily smiled. "But if you don't want me to, that's okay. I understand."

Emily gave her a confused look. "It's your name Cory. Why would I not want you to be happy with it?"

"Well your last name is Prentiss," Cory said.

Emily nodded slowly. "Yesss…" she agreed, rather obviously.

"Well, I live with you now. If we have the same last name, people might think I'm your daughter," Cory said hurriedly.

"Why would that bother me?" Emily asked. "I can't think of a nicer compliment."

"So you're okay with it?" Cory beamed.

"Of course sweetheart."

Cory hugged her. "Thank you, Emily. Thank you for - " her voice caught in her throat and Emily hugged her back.

"I love you too, Cory Prentiss."

"**There is neither happiness nor misery in the world; there is only the comparison of one state with another, nothing more. He who has felt the deepest grief is best able to experience supreme happiness." – Alexandre Dumas**

_**The End :) I hope you had a good time with this one folks. Just a note, that over 70 people had this story on alert, but I only averaged around 3 or 4 reviews per chapter. If you enjoyed the story as a whole, or not – I'd love to hear your thoughts. **_


End file.
